Hacking My Heart
by Vaerin7
Summary: Ichi is a well known detective, one that's caught the eye of a famous hacker. With his current relationship dying off and his eyes on a new interest, how can he deal with a pursuer of the criminal nature? And how far will his eccentric family go to protect him?
1. Chapter 1

Here it is! I finished editing... there wasn't much to change ;p I just wanted to add a potential twist for later! Okay! The first chapter of Hacking My Heart is now posted! XD I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget, you choose the next update! It's between Demon (many more) and Hacking (2 more). As always, first review with the request gets what they want. =) BTW, I'm not having Shiro in this fic... but I may give Ichigo a split personality! =D Can't leave him out entirely ;p

Shiro: Damn right! I _make_ these stories! D=

Ichi: Shut up, Shiro. *sighs*

Grimm: Don't take it personally, he's just trying to hide the fact he's itching for this posting! =3

Ichi: Not at all... just no. Okay, Grimm? Just forget it. =(

Vae: I agree with Grimmjow! =D

Ichi: Traitor! DX

* * *

Chapter 1

The night is quiet, still, and few people navigate the streets. Ichigo Kurosaki is on a mission, darting through the streets as he tails the man responsible for at least five murders. He's a private investigator hired by the FBI and the local police department more often than not, his view on life so out-of-the-box that he can pick up on thousands of clues way faster than those employed by the state. It's so unexpected that people have begun to call him a psychic, though he denies the statement constantly. He's a beautiful male, something he's used to his advantage many times over, and he's smarter than nearly everyone with the same thought process as a criminal when need be. Right now, he's five steps ahead of the FBI. He had sent them a message to keep them updated, yet he's losing his target fast and they're still nowhere to be found.

His heart hammers in his chest as he's led to the black light district, whore houses and nightclubs lining the streets as women stand on corners enticingly. There are bars scattered throughout the area, drunken men staggering from the entryways as they send wolfish whistles toward the scantily clad women… and Ichigo himself. He rolls his amber eyes in disgust, cutting into an alley and stilling. His target stands right before him, lips twisted in a sickening grin as they turn malicious eyes onto the one following them.

"You've got some nerve, sweetheart," they comment. "Don't you know this is a nasty place to be at night? You could be found in a dark alley… raped and murdered."

"Just like your other victims, I'm sure," he scoffs. "The only difference is… I'm a male."

"Damn… looks like I don't get to have fun after all," the other sighs. "I'll just have to kill you, hope you don't mind. I favor women over overly feminine men."

"You're gonna wish you hadn't said that!" Ichigo hisses. "I won't stand for such insults from a piece of shit like you."

Before he can leap headlong into a battle, he catches the movement at his side… he's surrounded. They rush him, all fists and feet. Ichigo does his best to weave between blows, managing an impressive display of street fighting before the first hit lands. He gasps in pain, staggering to the side and ducking below a high roundhouse. A door opens behind them; most likely someone stepping out of a club for a bit of fresh air, and a hand roughly grabs the orange haired teen from behind. He's yanked backward, nothing more than a yelp of surprise leaving his lips as the door is slammed shut before him. It's the type to lock on the outside, only able to open if someone does so from within, so Ichigo doesn't have to worry about the others following… and he got a very good look at his attackers. It's a plus, but it isn't the man he had targeted and it pisses him off.

"What the hell were you thinking!" he snaps.

"I was thinking that was a fucking horrible time to want some fresh air."

The voice is seductive and humored, like silk on a blade filled with promises of sinful experiences, and Ichigo can't help that his mouth goes dry. He turns to see the owner of that voice, sucking in a sharp breath at the sight before him. The man is tall, about 6'1", and his hair is a shocking sky blue styled in perfectly imperfect spikes. It gives him the air of one that's just gotten out of bed after a stimulating bout of sex, something that has Ichigo heating up in all the right ways. His build is muscular, more feline than that of a bulky weightlifter, and his eyes are a hypnotic shade of cyan. He's dressed in a tight black tee, a leather jacket with silver studs littering it, and a pair of rather tight black jeans. A feral grin spreads along thin lips as the other notes the attention, a chuckle rumbling from his chest like a purr.

"See something you like? Because I certainly do," he comments cockily.

Ichigo stands at 5'9", his hair spiked but long enough to style into a windblown look. He graduated high school very early and got through college on a swimming scholarship, so his body is lithe in its muscularity. He seems more badass than egghead, always fighting and loving every second of it, so he garners a lot of unwanted attention in that area. He grew up a punk and that's all he sees himself as, which makes him extremely modest of his triumphs. Ichigo was in a hurry to leave, so he's wearing nothing more than a crimson tee and blue jeans.

"I have to go," he huffs. "I was actually doing something important when you abducted me."

"Abducted you?" the stranger snorts derisively. "Is that what you call it? I'm seeing it more as saving your tight little ass from getting beaten."

Ichigo rolls his eyes and moves for the door, pushing it open to see the FBI rushing in. The men in the alley are shouting and running off, yet they're caught in no time at all. Ichigo is beyond pissed, marching up to the suit that hired him and laying a brutal punch on his jaw.

"What the fuck was that?" he snarls. "I called your ass two _hours_ ago!"

"We had to be sure it was the right guy."

"My ass you did! I am _so_ never helping you again!" Ichigo snaps. "Next time you guys need assistance, send someone I can trust to have my back!"

A redhead walks up to him with a smirk, clapping him on the back as he usually does. Renji was the one that got Ichigo into the FBI circle in the first place, always one for chatter and bragging up his best friend. They've known one another since they were five, so he loves to talk about the little genius frequently. It was a case with a dangerous terrorist that his supervisor overheard his bragging, calling him in to question the redhead about Ichigo. Where they took two months to dig up the smallest clue as to their enemy, Ichigo took two weeks to catch them. They've kept him on speed dial since, but this time sent another to deal with him. The orange haired male prefers dealing with Byakuya Kuchiki, the head of the FBI, but he was sick and the one in charge sent a man named Mayuri in his stead.

"Why don't you head into the club and relax," his pal suggests. "You need to get laid anyway, man. I told you two months ago to move on, that guy you're dating needs to go."

"I know," he sighs forlornly. "I just… he seems such a nice guy."

"Ichigo, I know you like him… but it isn't fair to let him continue with this farce of a relationship. Have some fun tonight, maybe you'll find a reason to let him go."

"I'll deal with it later," he growls.

"You deal with it now! Go on, my treat."

"… Well… if you're buying, I can't see why not."

Renji laughs once more, pushing Ichigo toward the still open back door and slipping a wad of cash into his pocket. He doesn't normally indulge in alcohol, yet tonight is a night Ichigo's willing to let loose. It's been a long time since he drank himself stupid.

The air within the club smells like smoke and alcohol, but the hallway reeks of puke and stale sex from the many private rooms that line it. Ichigo is alone here, as Renji needed to escort their catch back to the office, yet there's someone standing at the end of the hall he doubts will leave him alone tonight.

"Well, well… did you miss me?" the stranger grins.

"Not in the least."

"Awe, don't be that way. I'm a good time, you know… You look like you could use one."

"I don't spend my money on whores," Ichigo scoffs blandly.

"Ouch. That hurt. You don't pull the punches, do you?" the man frowns dejectedly. "I think I felt claw with that one."

"What do you want?"

"A name would be a nice start, followed by a dance, possibly a drink… maybe dinner?"

"I don't negotiate with bad boys," Ichigo decides seriously. "Try another feminine looking male, you might have more luck out on the streets… they're swarming with prostitutes down on their luck."

The stranger laughs, a barking sort of laugh that whispers of a love of life and the knowledge of how to enjoy it. Ichigo finds himself smirking; quickly banishing the expression with a mild sense of horror… he's never been so quick to smile at someone before. It usually takes a guy at least three weeks to get him out on the first date, two months to get in his pants, but this man… he's good. His personality is like a magnet, a flame whereas Ichigo is the moth. A little closer and the orangette will go up in a blaze. He quickly retreats into the crowd, his heart pounding like a rabbit stalked by a wolf. He remembers his current boyfriend, remembers how perfect he seems… remembers the cold sheets every morning and the forced smiles between them every night. He can't let go, though, can't seem to move on.

The night is annoying at best, drinking himself stupid not even coming close to soothing his irritation from the case. As he leaves the club, eager to put all those groping hands behind him, he finds himself yanked into the alley he was saved from earlier. Ichigo gasps as he's punched hard in the gut, his drunken body easily pinned against a wall. His attacker uses a belt to lock his hands behind his back, Ichigo too stunned to attempt calling out… until thick arms wrap around his waist and rough hands fumble with his jeans.

"S-son of a bitch!" he snaps in a slur. "Get the f-fuck off a me!"

"Because of you, my boss and over half our gang were locked up tonight! I'm gonna make you pay… in _every_ possible way I can think of," he hisses as the smell of alcohol gags Ichigo. "Try not to pass out; I'm not planning on stopping for a long while."

Ichigo jerks away from him, growling in anger and berating himself for letting down his guard. He was so sure the FBI got the whole group, but apparently he was wrong. If the orangette gets away from this, he's _so_ gonna kill Mayuri! At least he's too drunk to remember this. Just as Ichigo's pants are pushed down to mid-hip, the thug behind him freezes and the perceptive investigator can tell it's out of fear even through his alcohol induced haze.

"Now, is that any way to treat a pretty bitch?" a familiar voice comments arrogantly.

"This has nothing to do with you, Jaegerjaques!"

"Ah, but it does. You see… that's _my_ bitch," the stranger growls out before his tone changes to a lighter and more playful one. "Did you get enough fresh air, honey?"

"… Yeah," Ichigo mutters if only to get away from his would-be rapist. "I wanna… g-go home now."

"Great, you hear that? Now step away from my bitch… before I pull the trigger."

Ichigo's amber eyes widen at the comment, his breath caught in his lungs as those arms immediately remove themselves from him. He's yanked back by the man, Jaegerjaques, his own hands fumbling to pull up his pants once they're free of their binding. Jaegerjaques is pressing something to the back of the man's head, leading him with it before pushing him forward.

"Start running and pray I don't get trigger happy before you get out of my sight," he snarls. "If I _ever_ find you near my bitch again… I won't be as merciful."

Without thought, the thug runs off. He trips over some garbage bags and a couple metal bins, yet they hardly seem to slow down his escape. Once he's gone, Ichigo turns to take in his savior. He notes immediately that the 'gun' is nothing more than a piece of metal that resembles the barrel of one.

"Yer f-fuckin' insane," he slurs. "What would ya h-have done… if he didn' listen?"

"I would've kicked his ass," the man shrugs. "It shouldn't have been too difficult."

"Arrogant a-asshole," Ichigo hisses. "Who the h-hell do ya think ya are… anyway?"

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques," he grins wildly. "And you're fine little ass would be?"

"_So_ not inta ya," the orange haired male comments with a hiccup. "Thanks fer the help, but I have ta go now."

He starts to walk away with a sway, yet Grimmjow hurries to his side. The other has a lazy gait, a slight slouch in his badass appearance that indicates he hasn't a care in the world. It irritates Ichigo further, as he's always been too stressed to have such an outlook on life. He doesn't say anything about Grimmjow's presence, hoping it serves as confirmation to the thug that likely followed them, yet he doesn't allow the hand that brushes his.

"I'm not lookin'… fer a partner," Ichigo snaps.

"But _I_ am. Come on, every knight in shining armor deserves a kiss from their damsel in distress," he teases. "Where's mine?"

Ichigo blushes horribly, quickening his footsteps as he attempts to break away from the other. Grimmjow manages to keep his pace, a feral grin on his lips as he waits for the other to stumble. Ichigo stops near his apartment building, sending the man he just met a wary glance with an undertone of lust he simply can't hide in his drunken state.

"That's my place," he murmurs. "Thanks fer… walkin' me."

"No problem," Grimmjow chuckles. "Too bad we didn't hit it off a bit better; I would've liked to warm your bed tonight."

Ichigo shivers at the sultry tone, a large part of him throwing caution to the wind and demanding he give in to his lust. He debates it, wanting to find some reason to let go of his boyfriend… the boyfriend that hasn't stayed over in three weeks. This guy's easy on the eyes, has a nice personality Ichigo could grow to like, and he's the one offering the night of fun.

"It's the alcohol," Ichigo determines. "Come on. If ya steal anythin' from me, I'll… fuckin' kill ya!"

"I'm many things, but a thief isn't one of them," Grimmjow smirks. "Fortunately for you, sex god happens to be my forte."

Ichigo rolls his eyes and guides Grimmjow to his building, growing more and more excited as they come closer to his flat. Grimmjow is quiet on the way there, waiting until they're in the apartment and the door is closed to push Ichigo against the mahogany wood. He captures pink lips with his own, sucking on the smaller male's bottom lip and delighting in the moan. It's been so long since Ichigo had sex and he's finding himself falling deeper into it far easier than usual thanks to the alcohol. His hands press against Grimmjow's chest, stepping into him if only to feel the rest of him along his own frame. Grimmjow lets his hands drop to Ichigo's ass, lifting him carefully as long legs wrap around his waist automatically.

"Where's the bedroom?" Grimmjow breathes out inches from Ichigo's lips.

"In the back," Ichigo answers.

He's carried toward a short hall, the orange haired male eagerly kissing his partner as his fingers twine in blue hair. Grimmjow tosses the other onto the plush bed once they reach it, immediately shedding his shirt and pants before looking pointedly at the uke watching him. It takes a moment, the other getting tangled and breaking out in giggles, yet Ichigo manages to do the same. He's pushed back onto the bed and Grimmjow lays atop him, forcing him into another heated kiss as his tongue coaxes Ichigo's into a playful battle.

Boxers are tossed aside, Grimmjow using spit to stretch Ichigo. Granted he could've done so better, but his engorged cock is beginning to hurt. Besides, it's not like his inebriated partner will care until morning. Ichigo moans loudly as he's entered, a cross between pain and pleasure as he's filled, and Grimmjow doesn't wait for him to adjust before he's moving.

"Ah!" Ichigo cries out. "F-fuck… mm… G-Grimmjow!"

His thrusts are hard and quick, the other making certain to keep his partner in a haze of euphoria while he takes what pleasure he needs. Hands reach and pull at blue hair before they drop to the sheets, gripping tight as Ichigo's body is inched up the mattress. The bedframe is groaning and creaking in protest at the pace, joining the screams and moans that fill the room.

"That's right, scream for me," Grimmjow murmurs in delight.

He picks up his pace, hammering into the smaller body beneath him with abandon. Amber eyes gaze up at him, half-mast and clouded with desire. That look alone has him close to his release, yet he won't cum until his partner does. One hand releases its bruising grip on Ichigo's hip, reaching instead to pump his straining erection. It doesn't take long, Ichigo shuddering as he gasps. He coats their stomachs as his back arches, the sight of him so wanton enough to draw out Grimmjow's own pleasure. He practically purrs as he slams into the tightening entrance, thrusting hard and holding himself as deep as possible as he spills his seed into the compliant body beneath him. They pant in exertion as they calm, Grimmjow pulling out and holding the other close. He reaches over the edge of the bed to grab Ichigo's boxers, cleaning them off before getting comfortable. The orangette knows this is a one-time thing, yet he can't help but feel a sense of loss at that thought before falling asleep.

* * *

Whoo-hoo! *cheers* How's that for an ending? I ROCK! XD Anyway, moving on ;p I'd like to put out there that Ichigo and Grimmjow _aren't_ serious at the moment and Ichigo still has a boyfriend he cares deeply about. I'd also like to state that Ichigo was the seme in that relationship =)

Ichi: GO ME! XD

Grimm: ... How could you? That's just... wrong! *jawdrop*

Ichi: *dancing in victory* I'm the seme! I get to be the seme! I'm not the uke!

Grimm: ... I must correct this travesty! ICHI, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE SO I CAN MOLEST YOU! DX

Vae: I love making waves! =3


	2. Chapter 2

THE WINNER! XD All you 'Hacking My Heart' fans can thank KawaiiBerry-chan for the sudden victory! She's developed an ingenious strategy I promised not to spill ;p Congrats! Anyway, I spent all day yesterday packing up... it was exhausting and I even made my brother do all the heavy lifting =D What are brothers for, after all! I managed to answer all my reviews afterward... I REALLY have to do that more often T^T It took me over two hours.

Shiro: That's yer own fault, dumbass! Ya shouldn' leave it off fer so long! D=

Ichi: Shiro! Don't talk to the sadistic authoress that loves to punish us like that! D8

Shiro: I ain't scared! She ain't done nothin' ta me I didn' like... 'cept when Gin was my dom. I coulda done witout that.

Gin: WHAT! I was a damn good dom! D=

Shiro: 'Course ya were, baby, but... I was a better one! =)

Vae: Don't worry, guys, I have an extremely sadistic and horribly mean idea for Shiro in one of my fics. Probably so bad the readers won't like it, but... he needs to learn his place. *evil cackle*

Shiro: ... Uh... I'm sorry? )8

Vae: TOO LATE! =D

* * *

Chapter 2

The sun acts as Ichigo's alarm clock, the orange haired male stretching in a cat like manner before whining at his pounding headache. Past his hangover, he remembers snippets of last night and realizes someone stayed over. He's alone in bed, yet the mattress beside him is still warm. Ichigo's aware of the guilt growing within him at cheating on his boyfriend, but can't help the need to see the man he slept with last night one last time. Stumbling out of his bed, Ichigo pulls on a pair of boxers for the sake of covering up and heads into the living room. After a thorough search of his apartment, he finds that Grimmjow is gone and sulks all the way to the shower... and his bottle of aspirin, for more than just his headache.

Ichigo's day starts at the police department, his adopted father having called him in for an assignment… although Ichigo isn't stupid enough to not read between the lines of that one. Assignment is usually 'Kisuke code' for 'lecture between whining on how you don't visit anymore'. With a sigh of relent, he steels himself for the always chaotic visit with his spastic and quite eccentric father figure.

"Hey, dad," he sighs. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Ichi! I'm so happy to see you, you never drop by anymore," the blonde man pouts.

Ichigo rolls his eyes at the comment, running the repetitive speech through his head as Kisuke Urahara, head of the police department, continues on with it. Ichigo knew his biological father and mother, they took good care of him and he loved them dearly. They were gunned down by a mafia boss when he was five. He witnessed the whole thing, it damaged his ability to feel for the longest time… he was a walking shell locked in the system. When he turned eight, he still had yet to find a family with the patience to draw him out of his tragedy-stricken mind. He had given up on the world and it was about to give up on him as well… until Kisuke showed up. The man had a horrible need to fix things, always searching for the next broken thing to take in and work on. Neither of his wives could conceive, so they were looking to adopt. They had already raised two teens given up on before, the two grown and starting lives of their own when they met Ichigo the first time. They fell in love… Ichigo just wanted to be left alone. As he did with all the other families that tried to adopt him, he went with them without a hope of staying. He didn't talk, barely ate, and wouldn't do much more than sit and watch. Thankfully, they worked hard to bring him back.

"And why don't you call anymore?" Kisuke whines. "Your mothers have been on my ass about you not calling them! You know you're their favorite!"

"Dad… the mission?" Ichigo sighs.

"Is that all I'm good for? More missions? More assignments? I'm hurt!"

"Dad, you know I've been busy," Ichigo mutters. "I try to call, but no one is home. I stopped by two days ago and you guys were out to dinner. I try, I really do!"

"You'll be stopping out tonight?"

"I'm busy tonight," Ichigo blushes. "I… I sort of met someone and… I need to deal with my boyfriend..."

"… My baby's a man!" Kisuke shouts happily. "I knew it! I told your mothers that you'd take after me! I'm so proud!"

"Dad… it's another guy," Ichigo sighs.

"… Damn," the blonde sulks. "Now I'll never hear the end of it."

"The assignment?"

"Ah! Yes! The bank was robbed last night… online," he comments. "There's a grade 'A' hacker running loose. The FBI is after them as well, has been for three years or so, but they're getting nowhere. They brought us onto the case and suggested we use all the resources at our disposal. I figured I only needed one. You're so much better at online busting than we are."

"A hacker? Seriously?" Ichigo wonders in excitement. "I haven't had a decent hacker since I helped you on that one at twelve! Are they really that good?"

Kisuke nods with a smile, watching his son cheer. Ichigo has always been bright, he got that from Kisuke. The man loved to learn and he made sure to instill that trait into his child, reading books of all sorts to him at the time he wouldn't speak. When that didn't work, he started talking about theories and such… that caught the boy's attention. He questioned everything, wanted to know everything, and Kisuke indulged him. Now, Ichigo is a genius with a wide span of observation skills that surpassed Kisuke's. This assignment is what Ichigo became an investigator for.

"Will you be joining the force soon?" he questions.

"Dad, you know the force isn't for me," Ichigo frowns. "We've been through this. They have too many rules, I don't follow rules well. I'm much happier in the profession I have."

"Alright, alright. Never hurts to ask," he chuckles. "Have fun tonight and don't bounce between them too long, but you _will_ be having breakfast with us tomorrow."

"… I guess I could swing breakfast," the younger male smirks. "Later, dad! I'll see what I can dig up on the bank case before I head to the club."

The bank is locked up tight, impossible to break into physically, and Ichigo can see why the online route was the only way to go. The transactions are all by computer, the money transferred through different credit card accounts. Apparently, the hacker busted into the database and transferred all the money from those accounts to an untraceable one across seas. Ichigo tries to break into the account, to follow the route of this criminal, yet the encryptions are difficult to get through and the trail is full of ghost paths and viruses. He can feel his excitement growing at the prospect of a good chase, even if it happens to be a cyber one.

"Did you find anything?" the manager wonders.

"They're good," Ichigo admits with a wide grin. "They're very good. It'll take time to bypass all these traps and ghost paths, but if I start early tomorrow morning I should be able to break through by that night… if I don't take any breaks."

"And what will that do?"

"I can transfer all the money back to the accounts they belong in," he comments confidently. "It shouldn't be that difficult once I'm into the account."

"How will we stop this from happening again?"

"Don't worry; I'll lock that area with a nasty virus. Any hacker trying to bypass it will trigger it, it'll take down their entire system," Ichigo smirks. "Transactions done from here won't be a problem; you don't have to bypass to get into your own system."

"Thank you so much."

He nods and stands up, stretching out his sore muscles and sighing at the pops he hears along his spine. He's been sitting for hours now, he needs to get home and get ready for the night. His stomach flutters at the thought of seeing that blue haired god again, his body eager for another round of amazing sex with just the image of Grimmjow. Shaking himself from his thoughts, Ichigo heads home. He considers calling his boyfriend, yet he's not in the mood for arguing or the occasional unfeeling sexual encounter. Their relationship's just lost its spark.

The music is a drug, running through Ichigo's system and drawing forth a sense of euphoria that doesn't compare to that of the pleasure he was given the night before. His body sways with the upbeat rhythm, his heart thumping along with the beat of the bass, and he foregoes the bar to walk out on the dance floor. He's in a better mood tonight; he doesn't need alcohol to lessen the sting of his irritation. He keeps a fast pace about him, moving from dance partner to dance partner in attempts to find one person that can keep up with him. Both his mothers were into the party scene; though one was a bit stricter, and they taught him how to dance… they happened to job hop a lot and spent time as strippers and bartenders. That's how they met his father.

His body slinks along the floor, his hips gyrating seductively as his eyes burn with passion. Everyone has eyes on him, men and women alike licking their lips in want, yet he has eyes for only his mystery partner. As he spins around, he bumps into something hard. His back is to their front, his hand reaching back to glide over a built body… pecks, six pack, and…

*Oh!* Ichigo muses with widened eyes. *I definitely know that part. *

He turns around, letting his eyes travel the expanse of that perfect body dressed in jean and leather. Grimmjow rewards him with a feral grin that promises so much pleasure, his eyes already darkening in lust. The thought about his boyfriend is miles away by now.

"Well, well," he purrs. "Someone has some moves."

"I would've liked to show them to you last night… but I had a little too much to drink," Ichigo smirks seductively.

"Mm… the night is young."

Ichigo shudders in delight at the comment, allowing those strong arms to encircle him as the music slows. They move against one another in a languid pace, Ichigo breathing in Grimmjow's scent of musk and peppermint with a light coating of menthol. He frowns at that, the smoking not exactly ideal for him… it's such a nasty habit. Ichigo's startled from his thoughts, however, when a hand grips his ass and squeezes. He blushes brightly, moving closer to the other before his stomach growls in hunger. Grimmjow laughs at the noise and Ichigo's embarrassment from it.

"Sorry," he murmurs. "I forgot to grab something for dinner."

"That eager to see me?" Grimmjow teases.

"… You could say that."

"Let's grab something to eat before we play."

Ichigo agrees, grateful he's not getting ditched for another prospective bed mate. Grimmjow wraps an arm around his waist possessively, leading him to the door and out into the night. It's a bit chilly outside the overheated club, the smaller male shivering and his companion holding him closer to share body heat. The orangette's heart soars, his stomach doing a flip-flop at the feel of the man beside him. He's never felt this way before, like he could just float away and into the clouds.

*Shouldn't I feel this way with Shuuhei? * Ichigo wonders. *We've been together for almost a year now, but… it just seems we've drifted so far apart. I shouldn't do this. *

He gazes up at Grimmjow, smiling shyly as the other digs around in a fast food bag. They stopped at a quick burger joint, both too hungry to walk across town for the date-worthy places. Besides, this isn't a date. They take the long path through the park as they eat, keeping a comfortable silence between them. It's too soon to divulge their life-stories to one another; they just want to have fun at this point in time.

This time, Grimmjow can't wait until their safely tucked away in Ichigo's apartment. As they climb aboard the elevator, he taps his foot impatiently. Before they reach the fourth floor, he smacks the 'stop' button and pushes the smaller male against the back of the elevator. Ichigo knows for a fact there are no cameras in the small cubicle, taking relief in that as he's lifted by Grimmjow. His hands cup that tight ass, coaxing his uke to wrap those long legs around his waist as he locks their lips together. Ichigo moans into his mouth, Grimmjow slipping his tongue into the other's hot cavern as he grinds against Ichigo. There's a whimper, though neither knows who it came from, and Ichigo gathers a bit of wit about him.

"Not here," he breathes out.

"You gotta give me something, I'm dying here," Grimmjow almost whines.

Ichigo can tell he isn't lying; his swollen member is hot and straining against his body. He nods, pushing the other back as he unwinds his legs from Grimmjow's waist. He changes their positions so Grimmjow is against the wall and drops to his knees, licking his lips in anticipation as he unzips the other's jeans. Grimmjow sucks in a sharp breath when slim fingers reach into his fly to wrap around his hot arousal, carefully freeing it to stand proud inches from the orangette's lips. Ichigo lets out a breath, the warm air ghosting over the heated flesh and drawing a groan from its owner. Eagerly, Ichigo wraps his lips around the head of Grimmjow's cock and gives it a teasing suck. The other's eyes roll into the back his head, said head dropping back to thump against the elevator wall.

"Mm… hurry up," he murmurs in a husky tone. "I want my cock up that sweet ass as soon as possible."

Ichigo rolls his eyes, yet complies. He swallows Grimmjow whole, working his throat around his swollen flesh as he bobs his head. Fingers grip his orange locks tightly, guiding his head along the shaft with a moan of appreciation. The smaller male tightens his lips around Grimmjow's dick, sucking hard and working him faster. His jaw is starting to get sore, a feeling he never liked, so he cuts the blowjob short with a squeeze to Grimmjow's sac.

"Fuck!" he hisses out.

Ichigo swallows his release quickly, licking his member clean afterward and tucking him away. Grimmjow lifts him up, slamming his fist on the button to start the elevator back up as he forces his partner into a heated kiss. He can taste himself on Ichigo's tongue, growling possessively as he tightens his grip on Ichigo's orange locks.

The minute the elevator doors open, Ichigo is hurrying to his apartment door. Grimmjow is hot on his heels, almost tackling him before he manages to slip into his home. The door is almost left wide open, if not for Grimmjow grabbing hold of Ichigo and slamming him against it with feverish kisses. Ichigo tries to guide them back to his bedroom, his shirt ripping as it's eagerly yanked over his head. Clothes are shed quickly; Ichigo's hips grabbed in rough hands as Grimmjow forces their hips together. A loud moan spills from the orange haired male's mouth, his amber eyes falling half-mast as his pupils dilate.

"F-fuck," he breathes. "Shit… G-Grimm, I… T-take me!"

He's lifted up and dropped on the couch, the blue haired male too eager to get them to the bed. This time Ichigo's not drunk, it'll hurt him far too much to take him dry like he basically did last time. Grimmjow sticks three fingers in Ichigo's mouth as he practically worships the other's fit body, his lips and tongue traveling his firm abs before he nips at Ichigo's bellybutton. Once Ichigo's managed to wet his fingers enough, Grimmjow slips one into his tight entrance. He sucks on the smaller male's collarbone as he stretches him, slowly adding the other two fingers when he deems his uke ready for them.

"I… I need you _now_!" Ichigo whines. "Just fucking _take_ me already!"

"As you wish, my precious uke," Grimmjow grins against his collar.

"… Ichigo," he murmurs out. "M-my name… is Ichigo."

He guides his already hard cock to his lover's entrance with a huge grin, entering him fast and undeterred. Ichigo screams, unable to decide if it's in pain or pleasure, and digs his nails into Grimmjow's shoulders. The larger male knows he's bleeding from the violent act, yet can't bring himself to care as that tight heat squeezes all around his arousal in a smothering grip. He stills, waiting for the other to give him the go ahead. Had Ichigo been as drunk as he was the night before, he would've taken everything without thought… but he rather likes fucking this one, so he'll have to make certain he's welcome next time he gets the itch.

"M-move," Ichigo gasps out.

Grimmjow pulls out and pushes back in, brushing Ichigo's prostate and loving the pleasured scream it causes. He hits it harder on the next pass, grinning feral as the body beneath him begs for more. Those amber eyes are the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, cloaked by orange locks and lust as they gaze at him. There's so much fire there… so much passion.

"Grimm!" Ichigo cries out. "Yes… Yes! Fuck! Take me harder!"

"Fuck yes," Grimmjow purrs.

He pulls out of Ichigo, flipping him over with ease before ramming back in. Ichigo's eyes go wide, his breath caught in his lungs as the larger male fills him once more… only deeper. He shivers as Grimmjow drapes his body along his back, sliding in deeper still before thrusting hard. The other man is kissing the back of his neck, his knee sliding between Ichigo's legs and carefully spreading them further apart. His hips piston against Ichigo, the abuse to his prostate too much for the youth. His release spills onto the cushion below him, his back arching as he opens his mouth for a silent scream and a whispered 'Grimm'. Grimmjow grins, burying his cock into the other's body and delighting in the cum that flows back down his thighs. This is his. This body belongs to him… at least for the night. He pulls out; catching the even breathing of his partner and chuckling at the fact he passed out. He cleans them up, lifting Ichigo into his arms and carrying him into the bedroom so they can sleep comfortably.

* * *

Hmm... I think I may be spoiling you guys too much. Two chapters and two sex scenes... I should really stop there, I think you've gotten your fill. What about you guys? Lol! ;p I already know the answer to that one! So, this house we're looking at needs work... a lot of it... but I'll get my own office space to write my books and such! I'm excited, I can't wait! Unfortunately, my one brother said he's turnign the garage into an apartment (where my office space is supposed to go) and he wants the WHOLE garage! What an asshole! He only wants it because he's talking to some bad news chick with a kid... again. She already burned him twice and ended up in jail, how many more times is he gonna get screwed over? Idiot!

Shiro: ... Okay... I guess we have ta end this thing, she'll be rantin' fer a while.

Ichi: You're probably right. Contest goes as usual, so you guys already know the rules. Your choices haven't changed, still between the last chapter of Hacking available and the last three chapters of Demon. Good luck!

Grimm: You'll be happy to know the next pool will include two chapter of Tiger, and one each of Hunter, Uncharted, and Dream... thus far. Good luck on the current pool and pray we get more chapters for the next! =3


	3. Chapter 3

THE WINNER! XD I hope you're all ready for the last chapters of Demon, because that's all that's left! That means the contest is over until next pool T^T That's okay, I'll think of somethign ;p How about I let you guys choose the first update from the new pool? It's not finished yet, so you'll have to wait to see you're choices in the final chapter of Demon!

Ichi: I like this game =)

Vae: Me, too! Almost as much as I like tormenting you... uh... guys! Yeah, that's what i was gonna say! Tormenting you _guys_! Meaning more than just Ichigo. *looks around nervously*

Ichi: Right, I totally didn't catch that slips up at all *rolls eyes*

Shiro: Don' feel bad, aibou, it's not yer fault yer too fun ta tease. =D

* * *

Chapter 3

Ichigo hums to himself the next morning, turning over on his other side and burying his face in his pillow. Said pillow is thick with the scent of peppermint and musk, the heavy smell of sex lingering within the room, and Ichigo frowns. This is the pillow Grimmjow used, which means the other is likely gone again. With a sigh, he forces himself to get up and get ready for breakfast with his parents. He limps to the shower, turning on the hot water and leaning against the tiled wall as the heat soothes his achy muscles. The image of his boyfriend's smiling face flashes in his mind… and Ichigo finds himself crying with the guilt.

His parents' house is attached to a shop up front, which used to be his father's hobby but was later taken over by his mothers. The candy shop was his first job, though he never had a taste for sweets like his mother, Yorouchi. He steps into the shop area, smiling at the children gazing at the jars of candy aligned upon thousands of shelves. Soi Fon, his second mother, is at the counter. She's the strict one, keeping his father and Yorouchi in line for the most part. She's the one that instilled his morals, something he's ever grateful for.

"Mother," Ichigo smiles her way. "How is everything?"

"I'm lucky I haven't gone bald yet," she mutters. "They're waiting for you in the tea room. I hope you ate before coming."

"… Why?"

"Your mom cooked."

Ichigo's face immediately turns green, his stomach cursing him out in a rainbow of words for not eating beforehand. He walks past the counter, kissing his mother on the cheek as she takes care of the few customers they have this morning. She'll join them afterward.

Yorouchi and Soi Fon grew up together, inseparable to the point of dating one another. They're bi-sexual and his father is a pervert… that's the only way to explain their relationship. Kisuke met them when they worked in a club as dancers, his heart stolen by them immediately. Since Yorouchi and Soi Fon still had a taste for males and had a tendency to cheat on one another, more Yorouchi than Soi Fon, bringing in Kisuke was a favorable idea. It was just an experiment, eventually turning into a more permanent situation. Although frowned up by nearly everyone in the town, the trio was very good at ignoring the gossip about them. It did make adoption difficult, though Ichigo was practically thrust into their arms eagerly.

"Hey, mom," he greets the exotic looking woman. "Heard you were trying to kill me."

"You talked to your mother, didn't you?" Yorouchi snaps. "Damn it! I told her I was taking cooking lessons, what more does she want?"

"You in nothing but an apron?" Kisuke suggests.

"Gross!" Ichigo shouts. "That's fucking uncalled for! I don't need nightmares about shit like that!"

"Ah, that's right… you have your boyfriend and a boy toy to play with," Kisuke grins widely. "How could I forget?"

"You're cheating on your boyfriend?" Soi Fon inquires as she walks in. "I hope this other man is worth it."

"I've tried to call Shuuhei for the last week, but he's ignoring my calls," Ichigo sighs. "I don't see anything wrong with messing around a bit."

"Whoo-hoo! He took after me, after all!" Kisuke cheers happily.

"Fuck it all! Kisuke, how dare you taint our beautiful little boy!" Yorouchi snaps. "No sex for you!"

The blonde man breaks down in tears, crying about how unfair his wife is being. Soi Fon isn't taking pity on him, never having liked the idea of Ichigo 'messing around' with people. She's done enough of that to know the consequences; that's not something she wants for her child.

"I mean… okay, the first time I was more than a lot drunk," he murmurs with a blush. "He saved my life. That dick, Mayuri, didn't catch all the thugs and one tried to… well… they attacked me."

"What have I told you about drinking more than you can handle!" Yorouchi snaps. "It's not like I haven't built up your alcohol tolerance, you would've had to have drank for _hours_ to get that drunk!"

"… I was irritated," he blushes. "I won't do it again. That's beside the point anyway! He saved my life."

"And I bet he wasn't even there when you woke up," Soi Fon scoffs.

Ichigo is quiet, searching for his father to garner some sort of help. Kisuke catches his pleading look, melting at the sight and sighing heavily. There aren't many things that would make him go up against his wives, as they're both experts in multiple forms of martial arts and lack the discipline to keep their temper from getting the better of them… but Ichigo is definitely on the top of his 'face even the wrath of my women' list.

"Alright, I don't think any of us have any room to tear apart our wonderful child for sleeping around… we're all guilty of it."

"I don't want a whore for a son!" Yorouchi whines.

"Mom! How could you!" Ichigo gasps in shock. "I don't have to take this; I have an apartment to retreat to!"

"Oh shut up," the purple haired woman sighs as she stuffs food in his mouth.

Breakfast is relatively quiet after that, the chatter steered toward Ichigo's assignment after half an hour. His eyes go wide, the poor investigator almost choking on his food at the mention of it.

"Shit!" he coughs out. "I have to go! I promised I'd start working on reversing the transfer this morning."

"Take some with you! You don't eat enough!" Soi Fon calls after him.

He rushes back, grabbing the bag they already had ready for him… this happens so often Soi Fon has made it a point to be prepared. He gives a kiss to each of his parents' cheeks once more, darting out the door with a 'later' called behind him.

The bank is silent, no business moving in or out. Ichigo realizes they may have closed it down until he's managed to set everything straight, which he's actually grateful for. The manager leads him back to the main computer, leaving him be as he gets situated. He's glad for the large breakfast his mother packed him, as he won't have time for lunch and he'll be lucky if he stops for dinner.

"Okay, you piece of shit," Ichigo grins. "Let's see what you've got for me."

He sits back, his fingers flying over the keys as he takes out one virus after another. It's well past lunch when he gets halfway through the ghost paths, his eyes aching and drooping slightly in want for sleep. He yawns and stretches; his stomach rumbling with hunger as he ignores it. As he rubs his eyes, fighting the sleep that wants to overtake him, he catches his phone ringing. Curiously, he picks it up and checks the caller id… noting Grimmjow's number is saved as well. He probably did it while Ichigo was asleep.

"Uh… hello?" he wonders as he clicks 'talk'.

"Hey, Ichigo."

He knows that soft tone, knows the kindness in it, yet it doesn't stop the shock at hearing it. Ichigo takes in a breath, curious as to why Shuuhei would call him after ignoring him.

"Shuuhei!" he comments with a smile. "Have you been busy? You haven't answered."

"Yeah… I've been busy. I meant to call you bad earlier, but… stuff happened."

"Like what?"

"Have you been okay without me?" Shuuhei wonders in attempt to change the subject.

"… Fairly well, I guess. Is something wrong?" Ichigo questions.

"I've been thinking," he explains. "I know we've been having problems, Ichigo. I think… I think it would be a good idea to split up for a while… see other people?"

"Shuuhei, I… yeah," Ichigo relents. "That's probably a good idea. I'm so sorry I couldn't make this work…"

"It's not your fault, Ichigo," the raven sighs. "I wasn't exactly trying. It's not like this is goodbye, you know. I'll be back; I just… need some space."

"Yeah… Later, Shuuhei."

He hangs up and gets back to work, a cloud of relief and sadness lingering about him. He's lost some of his speed, the downtrodden attitude begging for distraction for the rest of the night.

It feels like days when he's finally reaching the endpoint, Ichigo's amber eyes bleary with much needed sleep. He grins in satisfaction as the last wall goes down, the transaction speeding along as all the money is returned to the accounts it was taken from. Ichigo gives a cheer, performing his usual seated dance of victory before noting a message box popping up. He curiously clicks on it once he's positive the accounts are returned to normal and he erects his fire wall virus for the other hackers… no point in getting sneak attacked and ruining all his work.

**HackerKing**: My, my. Someone is better than I gave them credit for. I'll have you know, I'm well aware of the fact you've been called in… Detective Kurosaki. You're the only one capable of traversing my little web. This is going to be a fun game, Detective, I know I'll enjoy every second. Stay on your toes, or I just may get the best of you. And as I've told those before you… catch me if you can.

Ichigo's blood freezes in his veins, yet he shakes the feeling. He closes the message window, double checking his security measures before grabbing his things and leaving. He's itching for something, something he's not quite sure of, but he's positive it isn't sleep at the moment. Before he knows it, his phone is ringing and he's answering it.

"Hello?"

"Grimmjow?" he murmurs. "What do you need?"

"You're not at the club," he comments. "Busy?"

"… I just finished work," he comments distantly. "I… I'm just heading home. I really need… I mean, I just… I'm so tired tonight. I've been working s-since this morning and now… I think I may be in trouble. Y-you know what? That's not your problem, I'm just a mess tonight… I'll see you some other time."

He can hear the other starting to reply, yet he turns off his phone. He really just needs someone to talk to at the moment, yet all his closest friends are off on vacation and his boyfriend is taking a time out. He's not about to head to his parents, they always get so carried away with things like this. No, he'll just have to deal with it alone as he usually does. It may cause him some serious stress, but it's better than pulling in an innocent.

He's so tired by the time he gets home, he's dragging his feet. It's past eleven when he finally reaches his safe haven, his feet carrying him to the shower and his body all but collapsing to the tiled floor. He's starving, as he hasn't eaten since that morning, and he just needs to relax a bit. Unfortunately, he's found that when a criminal issues a direct challenge to someone… it usually doesn't end well.

"Fucking perfect," he groans. "Just what I need."

The hot water is soothing against his stiff body, a satisfied purr leaving him as he starts to zone. He's startled from that trance at a panicked knocking from his door, his limbs too heavy to move. He decides to ignore it, letting his head fall back so he can doze within the waterfall of warmth. The pounding never stops, making it hard for Ichigo to fall asleep, so he sighs in irritation and turns off the water. Wrapping a towel around his narrow hips, he heads to the door.

"What?" he all but snaps when he opens it.

"Are you okay?"

"… Grimmjow? What are you doing here?" Ichigo inquires in shock.

"You sounded like shit on the phone, so I thought you could use some company."

He steps back and allows the other inside the apartment, Grimmjow moving briskly as he checks the place… presumably for intruders of some type. Ichigo closes his front door, roaming into his bedroom to pull on a pair of boxer shorts and thin pajama pants. When he returns to the living room, Grimmjow is still standing alert within the center of it.

"I'm fine," Ichigo sighs. "Thank you for worrying, though."

Grimmjow gives him a small smirk, finally stopping long enough to really look at the other. There are bags under his eyes, worry lines on his forehead, and his skin is paler than normal. It's only been one day since he last saw the other, which only confirms something has happened to place the other in distress.

"You look like shit," he comments. "What happened?"

"I… I really don't want to talk about it," Ichigo sighs. "Besides, it's not like we're dating. I'm just a good lay for you, there's no need to worry."

"Yeah, but I'd like to continue that. I can't if you worry yourself to death," he scoffs. "You can talk to me, you know."

Ichigo contemplates that, knowing he shouldn't trust the other completely yet and also realizing he seriously needs some form of comfort. He nods in relent, turning to head back to his room. He knows Grimmjow isn't serious about him, but he appreciates the other comforting him in return for sex on his good nights. Grimmjow strips down to his boxers, the night being warm for summer, and slides between the sheets. Once Ichigo's turned out the light and has joined him, he pulls the younger male close against his side.

"Grimmjow… I was dating someone when we first met," he murmurs. "He called today… wanted to separate for a bit and see other people."

"Then what's the problem?"

"That wasn't all that happened today. It's just… my job. Someone knows who I am and I'm afraid they'll hurt me… but more than that… I'm afraid they'll hurt someone close to me," Ichigo sighs. "I don't think you should stop by anymore."

"Awe, you're worried about me? How cute," Grimmjow teases lightly. "I'll have you know, I can handle myself."

"But…"

"I really like you, Ichigo," Grimmjow confesses. "I like sleeping with you, I enjoyed dancing with you at the club, and I want to get to know you better. I've never wanted to get to know someone better, Ichigo, don't ruin this for me."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"Trust me… there isn't a person alive that can hurt me."

Ichigo sighs, obviously unable to change Grimmjow's mind. He's glad he's managed to find someone just as stubborn as himself, yet Ichigo is also aware of the fact if something happens to the blue haired male… he'll never forgive himself. Grimmjow kisses the top of his head, breathing in his scent as he buries his nose in orange locks. He waits until Ichigo is asleep to close his eyes, though his mind doesn't stop working. He doesn't know much about the other, not even his last name, but he's willing to learn for a first. He's the 'love them and leave them' type but… that passion and fire in those amber eyes… he can't help but want that. With that thought in mind, he falls asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Awe, sugary sweetness at the end! Too bad it isn't gonna be that easy for Grimm this time =D I'm such a bad, bad girl ;p I have some serious plans for this one! *evil laughter*

Shiro: Uh... Maybe we should make a break fer it. =(

Ichi: She'll just use Grimmjow to hunt us down! ToT

Shiro: Maybe ya, but not me.

Ichi: What are you saying! *gasps*

Shiro: Ichi, in every Visored's life there comes a time fer their Hollow an' Shinigami sides ta go off on their own. If their's any time fer ya ta learn ta be independant, now's the time. Don' worry, though, I'll always have yer... *runs off quickly*

Ichi: *jawdrop* SHIRO! YOU FUCKING COWARD!


	4. Chapter 4

UPDATE! I know, you're all so happy ;p So here we are, back to Hacking. I had almost lost interest, so this one may be short... or not. Depends on how I'm feeling day by day XD I LOVED this chapter, by the way. I threw in some seriously humorous stuff I think you'll all LMFAO to. =) I know I did ;p I was laughing while I was writing it. No idea where it came from, but it seemed like the thing to write at the time. I'm not one to ignore completely random whims when writing, I've found they normally make the story better. =D

Shiro: Not when the random shit involves me preggers! *shakes fist*

Vae: That was your own fault! I warned you! DX

Shiro: I DON'T LISTEN, WOMAN! WHEN EXACTLY DID YOU OVERLOOK THAT!

Vae: ... I know *devious grin*. I was counting on it ;p

Shiro: *jaw drop* Evil... Simply evil.

Ichi: That's a compliment coming from him. No one's more evil than he is. *rolls eyes*

* * *

Chapter 4

Grimmjow is gone once more when Ichigo wakes, the orange haired male sighing in frustration. He's not ready for commitment, he'll be the first to admit it, but Ichigo rather likes waking up to someone else. It would be nice if Grimmjow stayed until he woke. With a heavy sigh, the other gets ready for another day.

Orihime is waiting for him when he gets to his office, a bright smile on her face. She and Chad have known Ichigo his whole life, as has Uryu, and the trio was more than happy to help him out in his little job. Though Ichigo does most of the work, Orihime keeps his appointments from colliding into one another. Chad stays at his side on harder cases involving gangs, as he's a great fighter and isn't afraid to push others around with that muscle of his. He's extremely intimidating just to look at, so it's nice to have him near… Ichigo just isn't intimidating at all, unfortunately. Uryu helps Ichigo financially on rare occasions, but usually helps him bounce ideas until he manages to stumble over a less than obvious clue. They're the private eye dream team in the teen's opinion.

"Hey, Orihime," he greets happily. "Any calls?"

"Only too many," she sighs. "You need to take a day off or something, Ichigo!"

"I know, you tell me every week. What's up for today?"

"A break in across town, a wife that wants to know if her husband is cheating, the police would like you to go through some cold cases, and you have a package."

He stops at the last one, just in the midst of hanging his jacket. With wide and curious eyes, he looks to Orihime. She's holding a small box wrapped in brown paper, the address to his workplace typed instead of printed and no return address in sight.

"Um… thank you," he murmurs. "Why don't you go get us some coffee, please?"

She heads out with a nod and he waits until she's gone to open the box… if it's a bomb he wants to be the only one going out in flames. Nervously, he tears the brown paper and unseals the tap on the box. Inside is a bunch of packing peanuts, so he's forced to stick his hand into them… pulling out a thin CD case.

"Son of a bitch!" he snaps. "This was _so_ not funny!"

His heart is still beating a mile a minute, his fingers fumbling to stick the CD into his computer's drive. His hands shake slightly, so he has to take a calming breath before trying again. The minute it's in, he checks the contents. The only thing on the disk is something typed up in Office Word. He clicks on it to bring it up, frowning as his heart picks up once more.

Dear Kurosaki,

Did you like my little joke? I bet you thought it was a bomb, huh? Did you call in the swat to disarm it? That's would've been fucking _hilarious_! Anyway, I'm sending you this short letter as a warning. I know your work, I've _destroyed_ your work, and this little chase is going to end with only one winner. I'm hoping to crush your spirit to the point you simply can't bring yourself to even _look_ at a computer again… do you think I'll be able to? Well… our little game can go on forever. You'll never be able to catch me; no one has, so perhaps I'll get what I'm shooting for in the end after all. Stay vigilant and… thanks for allowing my virus into your computer. I'm positive you used your work computer, you dumbass. Let the game begin!

HackerKing

"Son of a fucking whore!" Ichigo shouts in irritation.

He quickly takes out the disk, but he took so much time reading the note the virus was able to slip by. The hacker is good; he has to grudgingly admit that. Thankfully, he's better! Ichigo created his own security system and the virus sputtered out before it could damage anything. Once more, the orangette does his seated victory dance and points at his computer with both hands.

"How do you like that, asshole!" he shouts. "You're gonna be my cyber _bitch_ when I'm through with you!"

"… Ichigo?"

"Orihime! Uh… I was just…"

"You don't have to explain, I know you like to gloat about cyber achievements," she waves off. "It's almost like Uryu shooting down bad fashion under his breath. Here's your coffee!"

"Thank you," Ichigo murmurs with a hot blush.

She looks down at the CD, a question in her eyes that goes unanswered. Ichigo has turned his attention to the three cold case reports on his desk, completely absorbed in the lost clues and faded pictures.

"Ichigo?"

"Hmm? Oh! Uh… send Uryu on the surveillance run, he's good with those. Chad lives across town, so he can check out the break in."

"Okay! I'll call them."

It's around noon when Ichigo sets down the last cold case, a small notebook with questions and tips on what to look for. He'll give the notebook to Orihime and she'll take it down to the section of the police department that deals with that. Ichigo, however, will spend the rest of today checking on the others and enjoying himself should they not need help. First up is Uryu, the orange head reaching for the phone and dialing him.

"Yes?" the other states as he answers.

"Hey, how are things going?"

"Perfectly fine," he assures. "He's cheating on her, that's for sure. What's more… he's bringing his tricks into the house."

"Sick bastard," Ichigo frowns. "You need any help?"

"No, I can manage."

After a short conversation of future plans, Ichigo hangs up and dials Chad. He's nervous when the large male doesn't answer, yet decides to just attempt calling once more. A breath of relief leaves Ichigo audibly when the phone is picked up.

"Ichigo?" Chad murmurs.

"Yeah, it's me! I just wanted to check on you. Everything okay? You need help?"

"No, I'm fine. The case is pretty self-explanatory… jealous ex-girlfriend."

"Thank goodness! I thought you were in trouble when you didn't answer!"

Chad chuckles at Ichigo, his voice deep and soft. The other is always worrying; always fretting over small things he blows way out of proportion. They don't talk much longer, as Chad was never one to talk much, and Ichigo hangs up feeling a little lighter. Orihime has already left to deliver the notebook, both left with the rest of the day to whittle away, and Ichigo quickly heads out to get his groceries. He hasn't gone grocery shopping for much longer than usual, so he has nary a morsel within his kitchen to eat. If his mothers found out, they'd be forcibly moving him back into the house with any aggression necessary.

The store is quiet for the afternoon hours, the clerks lazing about their counters in wait of something to do, and Ichigo makes his rounds quickly. He's not much of a cook, so it's mostly easy box dinners and frozen meals. As usual, the cold within the frozen foods section seems to seep through every seam of his clothing. It sends a powerful shiver through him, so he grabs what he's looking for and attempts to leave with haste… until he runs into something firm.

"Hey!" someone utters in surprise.

"I'm so sorry," Ichigo starts before coming up short. "Grimmjow?"

"Ichigo! What are you doing here?"

"Well… it's a store and my arms are full of groceries," he smirks playfully.

"Ha, ha," Grimmjow snorts derisively. "I thought you'd be working. I mean, that's what you've been doing the last few nights. I had to wait until you went to the club to fuck you."

Ichigo's face lights up, his eyes searching the area for any dippers before he scowls at the blue haired man. That look alone tells Grimmjow his current fling is a prude, drawing a huge sadistic grin to his lips. As Ichigo heads for the checkout, Grimmjow follows languidly behind him.

"So… you doing anything today?"

"Just catching up on my laundry and stocking my kitchen," Ichigo smirks. "Why?"

"I'm bored."

"You can hang out with me today, but I really need to get my stuff done," the orange haired male scolds. "No jumping me!"

Grimmjow attempts to look innocent, but it's lost upon those sinful lips grinning in a cattish manner. Rolling his amber eyes, Ichigo pays for his groceries and Grimmjow lifts the bags easily into his arms.

"I can carry something," Ichigo frowns.

"I got up late and missed my scheduled time at the gym," Grimmjow states sheepishly. "This is as close to weight training I'm gonna get today."

With an exasperated sigh, Ichigo throws his hands up in defeat. They walk in companionable silence, entering Ichigo's apartment and putting away the food quietly. Though he acted like he'd behave, Grimmjow is bending Ichigo over his countertop within seconds.

"Grimmjow! You said you'd behave!" Ichigo frowns.

"I didn't _say_ I'd behave… you just _assumed_ I would!" the blue haired man grins cockily.

"As much as I would love some intimate play, I seriously need to wash my clothes," the other sighs in irritation. "Now, either help out or I'll see you later."

"… Stubborn," Grimmjow mutters. "Okay, let's grab your clothes."

Ichigo pushes him away playfully, throwing the last two boxes into the freezer and hurrying to the bathroom. His hamper is so full of dirty clothes it's spilling onto the floor, the young man rummaging for more clothes beneath his bed. There are two large laundry baskets when he's finished, Grimmjow staring incredulously at the smaller male.

"Damn, I thought you were kidding!"

"Shut up! Not everyone has time to lounge about the store!" Ichigo blushes.

Waving the other off, Grimmjow grabs the heavier basket and leads the way downstairs. The orangette was lucky enough to find a place with a laundry room in the back, though he could do without the creepy vibe. It's small, with about three washers and dryers in a dank little room. Grimmjow watches as Ichigo loads the small machines, taking up all three washers easily. As the other is busy with his task, Grimmjow slides over casually… and locks the door.

"… Grimmjow?" Ichigo questions cautiously. "What was that?"

"Nothing," he comments innocently.

Ichigo shakes it off and shuts the last door, turning on the washing machine and sighing happily. Thick arms of corded muscle wrap around Ichigo's waist, the hard body behind him swaying back and forth languidly. Ichigo grins and hooks his arms behind Grimmjow's neck, his body stretched back as wandering hands dip to the button of his pants.

"Not here," Ichigo murmurs.

"Mm… I've always wanted to fuck in a laundry room."

"Grimm… Ah!"

Lips latch onto his neck, sucking hard on soft skin and cutting off the other's protest. It's like a dam breaking, one minute Ichigo is whining in protest and then next he's nibbling on Grimmjow's earlobe. Ichigo's pants are dropped, his boxers quickly following, and Grimmjow is bending Ichigo over the vibrating washing machine. Ichigo gasps with a glance to the door.

"Don't worry, I locked the door," he comments easily. "Now… tell me you're my bitch!"

"… I'll shove my foot up your ass first," Ichigo growls.

"Oh, a challenge," the blue haired man purrs happily. "I love a good challenge. Prepare to be defeated! You'll be _screaming_ how much of a bitch you are when I'm done with you!"

Grimmjow cackles happily at Ichigo's challenging glare, freeing his thick member from its confines eagerly. He gives Ichigo a pointed look, allowing the other to drop to his knees. Ichigo licks his lips nervously, carefully wrapping those full lips around Grimmjow's hardened flesh. The other groans, one hand tangling in orange locks as he guides Ichigo further onto his throbbing shaft. Ichigo bobs his head, wetting down Grimmjow's arousal with his tongue and pulling away.

"I'm not waiting for you to get hard again for the good part," Ichigo scowls at the questioning look. "If we were in my room, I might… but we're not. We're in the laundry room in the back of my apartment building. A place other people go, remember?"

Grimmjow picks Ichigo up with a roll of his eyes and bends him over the machine once more, making certain to shove the smaller man's hips so close Ichigo's hard member is pressed against the vibrating cool metal. Ichigo moans loudly, letting his head drop to the top of the washing machine. Grimmjow grins widely and slips a small bottle of lube from his back pocket, pouring a bit on his fingers and shoving one into his partner. A strangled cry of discomfort is squashed in Ichigo's throat, the other gripping the sides of the washer tight.

"Hurry… _up_!"

Grimmjow rolls his eyes and slips in another finger, watching Ichigo slam a fist down in pain. He doesn't take his time loosening the body before him, forcing a third digit in almost carelessly before scissoring them. Once he hits the other's sweet spot, he pulls away and ignores the whine of frustration from the other. Slickening up his own shaft, Grimmjow positions himself and slides in quickly to slam into Ichigo's prostate.

"Fuck!" Ichigo cries out.

One hand pressing against the small of Ichigo's back and the other gripping tight to a narrow hip, Grimmjow sets a brutal pace right off the bat. Ichigo moans and cries out in ecstasy, pushing against each of Grimmjow's powerful thrusts. He can feel the other's thick rod hammering into him, driving him to the brink. Suddenly, fingers are tight around the base of his arousal and cutting of his orgasm.

"Say it," Grimmjow growls sensually. "I won't let you come until you say it."

"F-Fuck you," Ichigo gets out.

Another hard slam into his prostate, his cock screaming at him to give in, and Ichigo considers it. He shakes the thought from his fogged mind, determined not to give in… and then Grimmjow lifts his hips a bit more to reach deeper. Ichigo howls with his need, swearing his dick is turning purple.

"Say it!" Grimmjow grins widely. "You wanna come, you're gonna say it! What are you?"

"I… I'm your bitch!" Ichigo screams. "I'm your bitch! Are you happy? Oh god just let me come!"

Finally those fingers let go, Ichigo comes undone and spills his fluids onto the floor before the washer. He tightens around Grimmjow, gasping in unadulterated desire when that hot seed fills him so hard it flows back onto his thighs. Grimmjow pulls out and watches as Ichigo collapses on the machine boneless. With a cackle of feral glee, Grimmjow uses Ichigo's boxers to clean them up and then redresses the other in his jeans. The two fall into a silence after that, Grimmjow sitting on a plastic chair with Ichigo in his lap as they wait for the washer to get done. Both can only think 'today was a great day'!

* * *

Lame ending, but I couldn't figure out a better one ^^; Sorry about that. I'm pretty certain Ichigo broke too early as well, however I was running out of room. Oh well, you got your lemon, be happy about it ;p Anyway, the pool now holds: **Divine x2, Dream x10, Hacking x1, Life x4, and Tiger x1**. Happy reviewing! I'd also like to point out that until Dream is posted completely, I'm not adding another new fic to my list. I'm working on 2 I haven't posted and I have another idea for yet another, so keep that in mind ;p

Grimm: The other fics? A little taste?

Vae: Hmm... One is a college fic that includes an escort service, one started out something like Hunger Games and got a little mixed up with demons and such, and the last is an idea I just got! Something to do with world hopping and myths colliding... it's an idea in progress ^^;

Shiro: No new fics until ya finish the ones ya got? How fucked up is that? =(

Ichi: I don't know, she's already losing interest in the older ones. It's probably a good idea.

Grimm: Too bad she keeps working on the newer ones she hasn't posted yet instead of the older ones =3

Vae: Hey! I'm trying, okay? Divine is almost done as well, so don't give me that! DX


	5. Chapter 5

This one was the winner =) And lucky you guys! Hollow-Ichigo Ichigo's birthday was last week and I promised to post a chapter of Divine as a gift! The request contest, however, will stay on the winning fics! So no requests on Divine =) Now... I'd say on with the fic, but my borrowed characters would like to speak for a moment!

Trio: Happy Birthday, Hollow-Ichigo Ichigo! XD

Shiro: Bring on the stripper!

Ichi: You dumbass! Not everyone wants a stripper for their birthday! D=

Grimm: There's only one stripper I want =3

Ichi: O/O Grimmjow! You're an ass! DX

* * *

Chapter 5

Grimmjow didn't stay the night last night, their romp in the laundry room enough to turn Ichigo completely off allowing the blue haired beast to stay over. The humiliation he suffered afterward was simply unbearable, as about four tenants from his building were just outside the door waiting to get in… and heard the whole thing. Of course, the perverts had to be the biggest gossips that lived there! If Grimmjow had apologized, Ichigo would've dragged him upstairs to jump him immediately. But no, the asshole had to laugh the whole way back to Ichigo's apartment and tease him in between. Ichigo wasted no time kicking him out in mortification turned anger.

"Hey, stud!" Rangiku calls. "Where's your eye candy?"

Ichigo blushes brightly as he ducks his head and hits the 'door close' button rapidly, sighing in relief when the elevator closes and begins to drop. The strawberry blonde is one of two that live on his floor and overheard his playtime, but she's not like the others… she's been trying to get in on a threesome. Ichigo can't blame her; Grimmjow is a sexy man with a feral edge that turns him on ridiculously easy.

"Stop it," he scolds himself. "The man is an asshole! You're supposed to be punishing him, not yourself! Stop thinking about that arrogant jerk!"

The doors open on the first floor and Ichigo hurries out, making a beeline for the door as he attempts to hide his face. The other three tenants are in the lobby, passing on their discovery to anyone that will listen.

Ichigo makes it to the police station in record time, the paranoia of more people stopping him to get Grimmjow's number driving him into a power walk… seriously; ten people stopped him just outside his building. Good news travels extremely fast now-a-days. A loud bang from his father's office has Ichigo sighing in irritation, his feet taking him to the door without thought.

"Can I come in, or are you guys doing something that might scar me for the rest of my life… and then some?" he calls cautiously.

The door is swung open rapidly, Kisuke darting out and hiding behind Ichigo. Both Yorouchi and Soi-Fon are inside his office, faces twisted in fury and fists ready to take someone's head off. Ichigo tries to get behind Kisuke, but the scuffle ends with him as the shield. His mothers stalk closer, growling in an animalistic manner, and Ichigo catches himself whimpering.

"I didn't do anything, I swear!" Kisuke shouts. "Stop! You might hurt your darling bundle of only child!"

"Oh, I'm sure we won't," Yorouchi grins manically. "Soi-Fon, honey, remove Ichigo from our cheating husband's clutches."

"Whoa, wait… cheating?" Ichigo remarks. "What the hell are you two talking about? You know he's too terrified of you guys to cheat on you."

"Exactly! Thank you my _brilliant_ son!" Kisuke utters in relief. "Talk sense into your ferocious… yet strikingly beautiful… mothers!"

Yorouchi and Soi-Fon stop at Ichigo's comment, glancing between each other for a moment before backing off a bit. Kisuke relaxes just a tad, unwilling to allow them the satisfaction of releasing Ichigo… just in case they change their mind about giving him an epic beating.

"We saw him with that new secretary of his," Soi-Fon frowns. "Yorouchi said he was holding her shirt open and touching her!"

"… Okay, that's incriminating," Ichigo murmurs. "But I'm sure there's a plausible explanation. After all, you guys have been together over nineteen years. Dad's too stupid to get away with cheating and he knows it, which means he doesn't even try lest you find out and beat the shit out of him. Think logically for a moment here, okay?"

"I wasn't doing anything!" Kisuke calls back frantically. "She isn't my secretary, she's a new recruit! She was shot on her last bust and I was taking out the bullet! I'm the only one in the station with medical experience and she's too dedicated to her work to go to the hospital! It was completely professional; I didn't do anything but tend the wound!"

"See? No cheating," Ichigo responds to his skeptical mothers. "I'm sure if you need more proof, he can call up the recruit and she can show you her wound. You both know his technique when dealing with wounds, so it'll be even more believable."

Kisuke nods hurriedly, agreeing quickly with his child as his wives glower in response. Finally, both give a sharp nod of their heads and Kisuke runs off to drag the recruit back. In the meantime, Ichigo heads into the destroyed office. The women right the chairs and take a seat, watching their son lazily as he rummages through paperwork in search of a new case.

"So, how was your night last night?" Yorouchi grins deviously.

"Oh god, please tell me you guys weren't talking to Rangiku," Ichigo whines.

"… Rangiku?" Soi-Fon questions. "Okay, what did you do wrong now?"

Ichigo smacks himself for jumping to conclusions, grumbling about accidentally revealing anything to his mothers. Yorouchi grins wider, bouncing giddily in her seat in wait of the gossip.

"… Yesterday I went grocery shopping and ran into the guy I'm messing around with," he sighs. "He helped me get my stuff home and we went down to the laundry room to do my laundry..."

"Oh my god! You had sex in the laundry room!" Soi-Fon gasps.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Yorouchi counters. "That's the first place _we_ had public sex!"

"Fuck, mom, I don't need to hear that shit!" Ichigo snaps.

"Tell me you at least locked the door," Soi-Fon sighs. "Yorouchi forgot and we got caught. Not our fondest memory."

Ichigo groans and buries his face in his hands; cursing a rainbow at the fact his parents don't know the meaning of 'too much information'. The women wait patiently for Ichigo to continue, obviously hoping he'll dish out details when they know he won't… not in public anyway, maybe later at home.

"He locked the door," Ichigo sighs. "But four of the biggest gossips in my building were listening outside. Rangiku was one of them… ten people stopped me for Grimmjow's number on the way here. It was humiliating! It was worse because the ass thought it was so fucking funny he laughed all the way up to my apartment… so I fucking kicked him out!"

"… Is he really that hot?"

"Yorouchi! He's Ichigo's playmate, don't even think about bedding him!"

"I wasn't! I was just wondering… I mean… ten people is a lot…"

"I've never met anyone as sexy and feral as him," Ichigo grins fondly. "He's all muscle and wild aura… I think he was born for nothing but godly sex!"

"… Can I have his number?" Yorouchi wonders quietly.

"Yorouchi!"

She grins sheepishly and blushes, shying away from Soi-Fon as Ichigo roams through his phone. Grimmjow was playing with it the night he put in his number, so there's a few incriminating… and highly nude… pictures of Ichigo that need erased. One, however, Ichigo stops on. A wide grin stretches along his lips at the sight of Grimmjow's bare body in his full length bathroom mirror, the camera angled so the flash doesn't cover that cocky grin and those glowing cyan eyes.

"Here you go," he grins.

Yorouchi and Soi-Fon look over the pictures, both blushing through nosebleeds at the sight. Just to ensure his female parents don't pass out from blood loss; Ichigo tucks his phone in his pocket. The two are speechless for a long moment, their eyes wide and stunned as their jaws attempt words. Finally, Soi-Fon manages to sputter something out.

"Y-you… that's what… oh my god! No wonder you were messing around with him when you still had Shuuhei!"

"Where was he when we were looking?" Yorouchi whines. "Are you sure we can't have his number? The things I could _do_ with that enormous cock!"

"… Not a visual I needed," Ichigo mumbles with a blush.

Noise outside the office has the trio turning, watching Kisuke hurry the recruit in before rushing to Ichigo in case he needs a shield. Ichigo rolls amber orbs at his father's lack of courage. The recruit unbuttons her uniform shirt and opens it to show the bandages and a slight bloodstain from the bullet wound.

"Okay, we forgive you," the girls state in unison.

Kisuke sighs in relief, finally relaxing completely before falling back into the desk chair Ichigo had righted. His grey-green eyes flick to the side, long fingered hands reaching to lift up a file before handing it to Ichigo. It's another hacker case, similar to the last though different in certain areas, and Ichigo can't help but feel a slight thrill accompanied by fear.

"He mentioned you by name," Kisuke frowns seriously. "Is there something you didn't mention to us?"

"… He knew it was me at the bank," the orangette sighs in relent. "He challenged me to catch him. Yesterday, he sent me a package with a note on a CD. He was talking about our challenge… and then thanked me for allowing his virus onto my computer. It's like he knows me very well, like he can predict what I'm going to do before I do it. He knew I thought the package was a bomb and knew I'd use my work computer without thought."

"So he's very intelligent," Soi-Fon comments. "However, he's most likely under the impression he's dealing with a typical cop with a skill for computers. That will be his downfall."

"If you had gone the route we wanted in the first place, you wouldn't have this problem," Yorouchi scoffs.

The route his mothers wanted for him was a thief, as that was their favored job. They taught Ichigo everything, hoping he'd travel that path as well… but Ichigo wasn't a materialistic person and just wanted to help people. He still uses some of the things they taught him, but no to steal diamonds and rubies… more like clues and evidence.

"No, I'd just have my dad chasing me with handcuffs."

"… That's not all bad," Yorouchi states with a cattish grin.

"That's fucking sick!" Ichigo snaps. "Why do you keep doing that? I don't want to hear about your damn sex life!"

The violet haired woman cackles at his discomfort, her son cursing her up and down before storming out. Ichigo doesn't have much to do today, so he'll be lounging about after checking this hacker deal out. The file said the target was a millionaire's place, the address written down in neat scrawl. With a groan of annoyance, Ichigo heads that way.

"Of course, the fucker can't be home today!" Ichigo snarls. "I walked halfway across town for nothing! Damn it all to fucking hell!"

In his rant, Ichigo had begun to walk back. He's brought to a sudden halt, however, when he steps into the street without looking. Thank goodness the driver has good brakes, which come screeching to a stop with the bumper inches from Ichigo's legs. Ichigo's heart is thumping wildly in his throat, the beat so distracting that he ignores the driver exiting the vehicle.

"Ichigo, what the hell?"

"… Grimmjow? Are you stalking me!" the orangette frowns suspiciously.

"Of course not, I live around here," Grimmjow scoffs. "I have better things to do than stalk you… thought I do enjoy watching that tight little ass move about."

"Oh shut up, you fucking pervert," Ichigo scowls. "Do you know who lives there, by chance? I'm supposed to be asking them some questions for my dad, but no one's home."

"Hmm… I think that's Aizen's place," Grimmjow shrugs. "Some big shot lawyer that owns a bunch of firms and shit. He's a prick; he'll eat you up and spit you out. You're best to leave him alone."

"I can't, I already promised my dad I'd help him out."

"Your dad? Who's he?"

"Kisuke Urahara… I'm Ichigo Urahara," Ichigo smiles widely. "He's the best cop around, you know! And he's a genius!"

Grimmjow hums in appreciation at the tidbit, grinning after a moment. In a completely spontaneous decision, the blue haired man hurries around to the front of his car and ushers Ichigo to the passenger seat of his white jaguar.

"Um… what are you doing?" Ichigo questions in confusion.

"We're going out!"

"Like…"

"Like a date!"

Ichigo's expression tell Grimmjow all he needs to know, the other not waiting for the doubts to surface before shutting the door and taking long strides to the driver's side. Ichigo's shock wears off around the time Grimmjow is shifting his car into drive.

"Whoa, wait… what brought this on?"

"I don't know, I just feel like it," Grimmjow shrugs. "You'll find I'm a rather spontaneous type of person, Ichi… makes life more fun!"

Ichigo opens his mouth to argue, yet yelps when Grimmjow slams on the gas. He fumbles with his seat belt, finding the car slowing a bit once it's clipped. Obviously, the other was just fucking with him… not the best way to gain points in Ichigo's opinion. The younger male sighs and sinks into his seat as he watches the world pass by, curious about where Grimmjow might decide to take him. It's afternoon, so it'll be a lunch date… a thought that reminds Ichigo he skipped breakfast.

Grimmjow's car skids to a stop before an internet café, yet parks alongside the diner next door to it. This part of town is filled with office buildings and expensive places, yet the diner remains cheaper and most popular. Ichigo used to come here all the time with his mothers… until Soi-Fon hospitalized a waiter for groping Yorouchi, that is. Ichigo shakes off the memories he'd rather forget, glancing to Grimmjow as the other strides up beside him. A sharp breath is drawn in when a larger hand grasps his own, Ichigo's heart pitter-pattering in his chest at the feeling.

"You'll love this place, the food is better than any five star restaurant," Grimmjow states with a grin. "Trust me, if it's one thing I know it's food."

"You probably know it better than me; I can barely boil an egg without fucking up."

The blue haired man laughs at the admission, removing his hand from Ichigo's and languidly wrapping his arm around slender shoulders. Ichigo knows he should be upset and pull away, but he can't help moving a bit closer. This man is a magnet and Ichigo can't get away from his pull. He knew the minute he saw him he was a goner, gratefully flying straight into the fire without any qualms. He steps through the door with Grimmjow, amber eyes sweeping the interior before his blood runs cold. He backtracks quickly, giving Grimmjow no warning of his exit, and finds that the other is quizzically following. Ichigo leans heavily against the corner of the brick building, his eyes gazing sidelong into the large front window. Standing just on the other side of the diner with a huge grin on his face is Shuuhei... on the arm of a muscular man.

* * *

The upcoming pairing was a request! Don't kill me ;p This is also the last chapter I have for Hacking, so you have to make due with the other choices =) In case anyone was wondering, I've now been able to crochet an Aizen, Grimmjow, Ichigo, AND Shiro doll! Yea! Go me! XD That was just a random bit of knowlege ;p I don't have much more to say so... yeah.

Shiro: She's speechless? Whoa. 0o

Ichi: You're just begging for her to torment you. *sighs*

Grimm: I'm just happy to know I'm getting pretty much everything I want from her =3 what happens to you guys doesn't matter to me... unless it has to do with Ichigo in positions more favorable to myself =D

Ichi: ... I hate you.

Grimm: And yet you continuously end up beneath me with my huge...

Ichi: Shut the hell up you pervert! 0/0


	6. Chapter 6

Long time since this was updated, I apologize ^^; Far too many fics to work on, so little time (considering the amount). I'm going to go back to randomly updating =) That seemed to go well for me. Today is most likely going to be an 'actual work' day, as opposed to 'fanfic' day ;p I've been putting off my books for a long while now, always finding something 'more important' to do. Today I have no such luxury... there's absolutely nothing to work on other than my books. Well... except my fics and finishing that little evee doll. Oh no! Get out of my head! You're not supposed to be important enough to put off my books again! DX

Shiro: *laughing hysterically* Ya really got a problem wit puttin' shit off! XD

Ichi: Well... it's easy to procrastinate.

Vae: I know! And I come from a long line of them! T^T

Grimm: It's not your fault you like us more than your own characters. =3

Vae: It's not that... it's just easier to use someone else's characters. Half the work is already done for you.

Shiro: *gasps* Traitor! I refuse ta play wit ya anymore! DX

Ichi: *watches Shiro storm out* Don't worry, he'll be back. He gets bored far too easily. *sighs*

* * *

Chapter 6

Ichigo's heart thumps hard in his chest, attempting to escape out his mouth. Grimmjow watches in mild humor and curiosity. The orange head paces just out of view of the window, his mutterings finally breaking his date's patience.

"Okay, I give," Grimmjow sighs. "Didn't like the place? We can go somewhere else; I just thought maybe you'd…"

"It's not that," Ichigo sighs. "My recent ex is in there with a new guy… the ex I was still with when I started messing around with you."

"Ah," the blue haired male utters. "Well, you don't have to let things get weird with him. Obviously if he's already shacking up with another dude, he was stepping out on you as well."

Ichigo stops and stares at Grimmjow, flashing back to the beginning of their shaky spots. The other is right, there's no way Shuuhei would rebound. He's told Ichigo about all his past relationships, he always gets to know someone over a period of a month. It's only been about a week.

"Look, take a deep breath and take my hand," Grimmjow states slowly. "I'll be right there with you the whole time. I'm not missing the best lunch I've had in a week because you're flipping out about an ex you shouldn't care about anymore."

"… How sweet," Ichigo mutters sarcastically. "And just so you know, we didn't exactly break up… we're just supposed to be taking some time apart."

"Thus you are. Let's go, I'm starving."

Before he can say anything more, Ichigo is yanked into the diner. Thankfully he doesn't have a panic attack, instead sliding into the booth Grimmjow directs him to. The blue haired man watches the rest of the place with attentive orbs, occasionally glancing at Ichigo curiously. He's skimming the menu.

"I think I'm hungry for a pizza… but onion rings sound good," he murmurs to himself. "What do you think, Grimm?"

"Anything you want, Kitten."

"Oh! This looks good!" Ichigo smiles. "What do you think?"

Grimmjow looks to the meal his date is pointing out; a Mediterranean chicken sandwich and chips. Grilled chicken, banana peppers, onions, and feta cheese on a bun with Greek dressing. The larger male nods with a smirk, ordering two with a side of onion rings. Just as the orange head is relaxing enough to start a conversation, a hand sets itself on his shoulder.

"Ichigo?"

"… Shuuhei," Ichigo sighs.

"I knew it was you! Of course, I've never seen hair quite that shade on anyone else," the raven teases. "Who's your friend? Do you mind if we join you?"

Grimmjow is about to cut in, knowing Ichigo is too nice to turn them down, but Ichigo slides over before he can. Shuuhei sits beside Ichigo, sending a jolt of jealousy and possessiveness through Grimmjow, and the mystery man sits across from him at Grimmjow's right.

"So? Who's your friend?" Shuuhei asks again.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo murmurs uncomfortably. "He spontaneously decided we were going out to lunch."

"… Spontaneously? You're not dating him?"

"Not really," Ichigo sighs reluctantly. "Who's he?"

"His name is Kensei! We met when I went to… well… it doesn't matter."

Ichigo frowns and glances toward the large male. He has a lot of piercings, a few tattoos, and short white hair. Ichigo recalls seeing him maybe twice before at a tattoo parlor Shuuhei frequents.

"You met him when you got ink done," Ichigo remarks quietly. "Around the same time you started pulling away from me, ignoring my calls, making excuses…"

"I'm sorry, Ichigo, I really am. I love him."

"Now I don't feel so badly for sleeping with Grimmjow," the orange head scoffs. "Here I was stressing about cheating on you once and you've been stringing me along for months!"

"Ichigo, keep it down," Grimmjow comments evenly. "What's done is done. It doesn't matter how much you wish it, nothing you do can undo the past."

The other bristles at the statement, Shuuhei ready to take on his ex-boyfriend's temper. Surprisingly, however, Ichigo deflates quickly and slides down his seat to slouch. It's surprising, as the other is the last person to sit and sulk. Normally when his temper gets riled, he'd take up a verbal confrontation or storm out to spar at the gym.

"Have you been feeling okay, Ichigo?" Shuuhei wonders in worry. "I mean… normally, you're more confrontational than this."

"I just… he's right," Ichigo relents. "Nothing will change what happened, there's no sense in griping about it."

"… He's good for you," Kensei speaks up. "If he can get you thinking rationally so easily. Shuuhei told me you have a quick temper, but never hurt anyone because of it. You're a good person that only wants to help everyone and make everyone happy. That's why he had to break it off with you, because you were trying so hard to make him happy and he knew it was a lost cause that was killing you inside."

Ichigo looks away, a sign Grimmjow can read better than the other two. His date doesn't want to talk about this anymore. Assuming they're supposed to be acting like grown-ups, the blue haired male changes the subject quickly.

"You're a tattoo artist? I was thinking of a tattoo for Ichigo!"

"… What?" Ichigo frowns.

"Yeah, a cute little baby jaguar on your lower back!"

"Why the fuck would you even utter something like that?" the other growls out with a tick on his brow.

"You're my precious kitten, it only seems right for you to have a kitten tramp stamp! Especially after our recent excursion, if you catch my drift."

Without thinking, Ichigo kicks Grimmjow in the shin… hard! The other sucks in a pained breath before snickering, his date's face is so red steam could pour from his ears. Shuuhei lets jealousy spark in his eyes before he stomps it back down. This is what he wanted; he has no right to be angry about Ichigo having sex with another. It's not like he wasn't sleeping with Kensei when he should've been with Ichigo after all.

Lunch goes by slowly and painfully for Ichigo, but Shuuhei and Kensei leave around halfway through to catch a movie. The raven was adamant he make certain his friendship with Ichigo is still holding, however, overjoyed when Ichigo tried his best to keep it in tact. They just grew apart, that's all. Once they're gone, the orange head nearly face plants in his onion rings. The only thing that stops him is Grimmjow's quick hand darting out to pillow Ichigo's face.

"That bad?" he wonders.

"Oh my god, Grimmjow, don't ever leave me alone with them if this horrible evening ever repeats itself!" Ichigo whines. "If you weren't here, I would've gone crazy!"

"Don't worry, Kitten, everything's fine. You did well."

"I'm so glad it's over, I really need to get back to Aizen's place and…"

"Why the rush?" Grimmjow asks curiously. "We have all day yet."

Ichigo glowers at him in warning, reaching for the wallet in his back pocket. Before he can pull it out, he can hear the heavy sigh across from him. Grimmjow beckons the waitress over for the check.

"I'll take you back there, but only if you let me drive you home."

"... You drive a hard bargain," Ichigo smirks teasingly.

"Use that tone a little more and that's not the only thing that'll be hard over here," Grimmjow grumbles. "And unless you're eager for bathroom sex, I suggest you just say 'Sounds good, let's get the fuck out of here'."

"Hmm… Sounds good, let's get the fuck out of here."

With that feral grin Ichigo's come to love, Grimmjow pays the waitress and the two leave. The drive back to the rich district is quiet, yet comfortable. When he's with Grimmjow, Ichigo finds they don't need many words to get by.

Just as they pull up to the lavish mansion, Ichigo catches sight of a brunette exiting a limo. He rolls his eyes in a mixture of exasperation and disgust. Grimmjow pulls right through the iron gate and parks behind the limo, turning off his jaguar and getting out. His next stop is Ichigo's door, opening it for the orange head politely. Ichigo is stunned the other had the gall to enter Aizen's impressive show of wealth, yet decides he shouldn't be surprised at all.

"Good afternoon," Aizen frowns. "I believe this would be called trespassing."

"Sure it would," Grimmjow smirks. "If I didn't live here. So, heard you have a hacker problem, pops."

"Wait… what?" Ichigo gapes. "You didn't tell me he was your dad!"

"Technically he's not, he's my uncle. He did raise me though."

Aizen lets his gaze pass over Ichigo curiously, humming to himself before stepping closer. He knows Grimmjow well, to the point he most likely knows the other better than he knows himself, and he's never been comfortable enough to bring a toy home with him. Granted, Grimmjow has his own apartment… but this will always be his home.

"It's odd for you to bring a toy home to meet me," he comments.

"… No you fucking didn't," Ichigo snarls. "That's it; you can deal with your hacker problem on your own! I'm going home!"

"Ichigo, he didn't mean it," Grimmjow frowns.

"That arrogant piece of shit can kiss my ass! I'm no one's toy!"

Grimmjow smirks at the outburst, reaching over and ruffling orange locks affectionately. The smaller male shoves him away, but only because he's embarrassed. There's a pout on his face, Ichigo crossing his arms in a huff. He's not one to swallow insults like this, yet he did promise his father he'd check things out.

"My name is Ichigo Urahara, my father is Kisuke Urahara… he asked me to check your hacker problem out for him today. Of course, I'd be more than happy for you to simply send me home empty handed."

"Kisuke told me his son was brilliant and a college graduate…"

"I graduated at sixteen," Ichigo shrugs uncaringly. "Now, am I checking out your computer or not?"

"Well… he did say you had an attitude like your mother's, so I really shouldn't be surprised," Aizen sighs. "Come along. Grimmjow, I'd very much like for you to go to the store for me. I forgot a few things that I need… and I need you to drop this off."

He passes over a manila envelope, giving the blue haired man a stern and pointed look. With a groan of irritation, he pulls Ichigo aside. The orange head waits for Grimmjow to speak, amused at his annoyance and watching him pace. Grimmjow tosses the manila envelope into the car and turns to Ichigo.

"You'll wait here," he states more than questions.

"Of course, you're my ride," Ichigo smiles.

"I'll be right back, okay? You have my number if you finish early."

Ichigo nods and steps away from the jaguar. Grimmjow drives off, leaving his date there, and Ichigo heads back toward Aizen. The scowl on his features dissuades the brunette from any questions, motioning for Aizen to lead him to the computers.

"This is my main computer, it's hooked up to my security system," Aizen informs once they reach the office. "My problem is the fact someone planted a virus in my computer and turned off my security system. I've had to pay some bodyguards to patrol my estate."

"Don't worry, I'll look at it," Ichigo smiles. "Just give me about half an hour… an hour at the most."

The brunette nods and leaves Ichigo be, shutting the door behind him. A strange feeling of dread settles within the pit of Ichigo's stomach, yet he brushes it off as gossip and rumors. He's heard that Aizen is a ring leader for a large drug network, employing assassins and hackers to take out his enemies… both physically and financially. As Detective Kurosaki, he's been sent three anonymous letters inviting him to the brunette's employment… well; he assumes it was Aizen's employment. He never went to the meeting places given to find out. If Aizen is related to Grimmjow, he prays those rumors are just that. The blue haired man is lethal enough when it comes to looks, he doesn't need any extra talents. Brushing off the thoughts, Ichigo seats himself at the main computer and gets to work.

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow calls half an hour later. "Hey, babe, I'm back! You still in there?"

"I am," Ichigo answers.

"Damn, baby, how long you gonna be in here? It's getting late."

"I'm almost done," the orange headed male assures. "And since when are we pet-name friendly?"

"Since a couple minutes ago," Grimmjow shrugs uncaringly. "You don't like it, suck my dick. Actually… you're more than welcome to do that anyway, I won't complain."

Ichigo rolls his eyes, zipping through the last contaminated file and undoing the virus downloaded. Once he's finished, he stretches and stands. Grimmjow wraps him in his arms, kissing the back of Ichigo's neck before nibbling on an earlobe.

"Someone's got a bit of skill on the computer," the other comments as he turns his gaze to the computer screen.

"I know a little bit," Ichigo smiles. "Can you take me home now, please? I'm really tired."

"Unfortunately, Uncle Aizen has conned me into keeping you here for the night. He wants to have dinner with the only interest I like enough to introduce to him," the larger man scoffs with a roll of his eyes. "It's an all-night affair, so we're bunking in my old room."

"What? When the hell were you going to tell me that?" Ichigo snaps.

Grimmjow shrugs once more, snuggling his nose in orange locks as his hands dip to Ichigo's belt. The orangette immediately jerks his elbow back, striking his partner's side in an attempt to get away. There's no way he's having a quick romp in Aizen's house! Not only is he related to Grimmjow, hell he raised the guy, but he's a stranger! Ichigo isn't exactly thrilled about being forced into dinner with Grimmjow's father figure; however he's not against it either. It's actually a bit exciting that he's getting to know the other this well.

The two head out of the computer room, Grimmjow leading the way to the living room. Apparently, conversation is a must with the brunette. The business man loves getting to know a person through conversation, picking them apart little by little with slightly insulting comments and infuriating egotism. Ichigo sighs in annoyance as he steels himself for this.

* * *

lmao! Poor Ichi! Grimm is so good at making him do what he wants ;p I hope you all enjoyed the update, I know it's been a long time coming XD I'm not sure what I'll update next, but it'll probably be 'Asylum of the Damned'. By the way, I have a lot of reviews saying 'You killed Shiro' and 'Why couldn't he take both babies'... All I can tell you in answer to that is: Not everything is as it seems. You'll just have to keep that in mind when reading it =)

Ichi: You mean, I'm not really a girl?

Vae: Nope, you're a female. I have to write the fic as much like the book as possible. Sorry yaoi fans, I wasn't happy about it either T^T

Grimm: Female, male, i don't care. I still get to fuck him... right? *warning growl*

Vae: Uh... well... I'm so used to writing yaoi (which I don't think I'm very good at), I'm still iffy about a sex scene there.

Grimm: I'm sure you'll see things my way eventually.

Shiro: What makes a difference? All ya gotta do is throw in some flirtin', kissin', and a lil implication. Ya don' actually gotta go through the whole motion.

Ichi: That's right! Leave it to the readers' imagination! XD

Grimm: ... You'd like that wouldn't you? *glares at Ichi*

Ichi: *nervous chuckle*


	7. Chapter 7

Update! I know Jail Bird was requested, but I really thought I should probably get on with the interrogation ;p I know a lot of you were hoping to read this chapter, so here it is! I didn't work on any writing today, instead today was a craft day! XD I finished up making my baby evee and one of three pokemon eggs! Those stupid spots are so difficult. I had no green felt, which would've been awesome, so I had to use my next to ametuer cross-stitch skills ;p Wish it turned out better, but it's not so bad =D I wish I had a scanner =( I could draw cover pics for my fics T^T

Shiro: We don' need ta see cover pics, they want the lemons.

Ichi: What about the plot?

Grimm: Are you kidding me? They're in it for the lemons, plot is just an added benefit. *rolls eyes*

Vae: Readers want what they want, I can't help that. *shrugs shoulders*

Ichi: I wish they wanted something else. *sighs

* * *

Chapter 7

Ichigo has honestly never felt as wiped out in his life as he does now. The conversations with Aizen before dinner had him on a roller-coaster of emotions… mostly pissed off… and now they're sitting quietly at the dinner table. The orange head wants nothing more than to pass out with his face right in his food. The brunette knows exactly how to push a person's buttons in all the wrong ways, so well in fact that Ichigo knows Grimmjow learned it from him. The later, of course, uses that manipulative skill to push all the buttons Ichigo possesses that may lead them to a little play between the sheets.

"So tell me, Ichigo… how did you come to know my boy?" Aizen questions.

"We met at the club," Ichigo mutters. "He can be _exceedingly_ persuasive when it comes to something he wants… the alcohol didn't hurt his chances any, of course."

"Nor the fact I saved your ass from that rapist thug," Grimmjow scoffs.

Ichigo rolls his eyes at that, glancing away from a smug Grimmjow petulantly. He has to admit, that certainly never hurt the other's chances. Then again, the long walk home next to such a sinfully gorgeous man gave him a lot of time to nurse his libido.

"So, you two really don't know anything about each other," Aizen states.

"Ichigo's a screamer! He's pretty kinky when he wants to be and I have absolutely no problem getting him to spread his legs."

Ichigo gasps at the comments, elbowing the man beside him hard. Grimmjow grunts in pain, cursing beneath his breath before mumbling an apology. Aizen watches the exchange with slight interest, knowing his nephew to be quite temperamental… even with those he dates. If they hit him, he's very much likely to return the action ten times worse. The fact he doesn't harm Ichigo speaks volumes to how affected the blue haired man is by his lover.

"He also has a horrible temper, though in the right moment it's fucking sexy as all hell."

"I'm warning you, Grimmjow!" Ichigo snaps. "One more comment like that and I'll kick your ass! I don't fucking care if your uncle watches or not!"

"I'm surprised he allows you to get away with speaking to him like that," the brunette hums in thought. "Any other would've been cast aside without a second glance. He must really care about you… or the sex is just that good. I know I've put up with a lot of shit to get a good lay before."

Ichigo near face plants into his food, unable to believe how similar these two can be. At times, he can see why people would assume Aizen is the leader of a criminal drug ring. The way he holds himself is as though he can't be touched, his arrogance is slightly stronger than the average criminal, and the way he speaks all point to truth behind the rumors. Other times, though, Ichigo's convinced the rumors were born of Aizen's obvious god-complex.

"Grimmjow, have you marked this one yet? I know how possessive you can be with your lovers," the brunette states casually. "The last lover he was interested in enough to keep around had gotten a tattoo. Grimmjow does love for the world to know when someone belongs to him."

"Well, if Grimmjow so much as _thinks_ that I'm a possession to be owned… he'll find it quite difficult to have sex again. I mean, it _is_ hard to get it up when there's nothing there to stroke."

Grimmjow's eyes go wide, his nervousness obvious in the face of Ichigo's hinted wrath. This amuses Aizen, yet also intrigues him. Ichigo must know the rumors about him and his family, yet he acts so openly hostile at times. Either he's completely stupid, or he's extremely smart. As much as the brunette would love to believe it's the first, that glint of fire and knowledge within Ichigo's amber orbs says differently. Not to mention this is the son of Kisuke Urahara, a man that's known for his brilliance.

"I'm very pleased to see that Grimmjow found someone so interesting. It pleases me more that he thought to bring you here to meet me; that shows much promise for this relationship."

"I'm so glad you're happy," Ichigo states sarcastically. "That's the important thing."

"Well, I think we're about done with dinner," Grimmjow comments quickly. "I'm exhausted and I know Ichigo must be as well… his day was very stressful today. What with seeing his ex with a new squeeze and being forced on a date he didn't see coming… and dinner with you. Face it pops, you're exhausting."

"Very well, you're free to leave."

"But… I'm not done yet…"

Ichigo gasps as he's pulled from his seat, amber eyes looking back in mourning at the food left on his plate. Surprisingly, Grimmjow heads through the kitchen before going upstairs. He grabs a couple sandwiches, apples, and two pops from the fridge… apparently made beforehand by the butler. Ichigo sends him a curious glance, yet it's ignored in favor of pulling the orange head upstairs.

"Do you usually skip dinner?"

"Oh hell yeah," Grimmjow smirks as he closes the bedroom door behind them. "Uncle Aizen's nosey as fuck and easily grates on a person's nerves… even mine. _Especially_ mine!"

He lies on his bed and stretches languidly, patting the mattress for Ichigo to join him. The food has been set on his bedside stand, so the two can reach it if they want anything. For now, however, Ichigo straddles Grimmjow's stomach. He leans down so their noses touch, setting a short little kiss onto Grimmjow's lips. Amber eyes grow wide and Ichigo gasps in surprise when Grimmjow's hand squeezes his ass.

"Did you really mean what you said about detaching me from my manhood?" Grimmjow asks suddenly.

"Did Aizen mean what he said about you tattooing those you feel belong to you?" Ichigo frowns.

"Uh… well… he may have."

"Then I may have."

Grimmjow frowns at the admission, looking away in both disappointment and a pout. Ichigo leans back once more, palms flat on Grimmjow's hard chest, and contemplates the look for a moment. He honestly wouldn't mind belonging to this man, yet he doesn't like feeling like an object. If Ichigo's going to give in, he wants to know it's not a one-way street.

"I'll tell you what, Grimmjow," he smiles assuring. "I'll let you tattoo me as yours, but only if you let me do the same to you."

"… I don't belong to anyone, I'm not uke," Grimmjow growls.

"Just because I take it from you doesn't mean I like people assuming I'm your possession," Ichigo snaps a bit affronted. "I'm offering you a compromise! If I have to walk around with people whispering about what a good bitch I am, you're gonna walk around with people knowing you're mine as well! I don't belong to anyone but the one person I'll be with for the rest of my life! You should feel damn lucky I even offered you be that person!"

Grimmjow sighs and yanks Ichigo down into a steamy kiss. He carefully rolls them over so the fiery male is pinned beneath him, tugging at orange locks lightly and rocking his hips up into Ichigo's. Although the other wants to stay angry with Grimmjow, there really isn't much Ichigo can do in this position. The steamy kisses grow fierce and demanding, melting Ichigo into complete submission with a ridiculous amount of ease. Ichigo drapes his arms around Grimmjow's neck, digging long fingers through blue strands and hooking a leg around the other's waist.

"I love it when you're so compliant," Grimmjow purrs.

"And I love it when you get to the good part," Ichigo scowls.

"Well… if you insist."

Grimmjow doesn't even bother to be gentle while stripping Ichigo, tearing through the cloth with an impressive show of brute strength and eagerness. The orange head yelps in protest, shouting his irritation and managing a nice kick to his lover's chest when his jeans are ruined. Grimmjow doesn't even flinch, tossing the rags aside and shrugging his own shirt. Ichigo is pissed… before the shirt is removed. At that point, his mind short circuits and he happily spreads his legs. The blue haired male drops his pants and returns to bed, delighting on the skin contact as he makes himself comfortable over Ichigo.

"To stretch, or not to stretch," Grimmjow teases.

"If you want to scratch your itch at a later date, you'd better fucking take the time to stretch me!" Ichigo snaps.

Grimmjow licks the other's bottom lip, forcing another kiss as he reaches into his other bedside table for the lube. Ichigo unconsciously rocks his hips into Grimmjow, rubbing their arousals together and moaning quietly at the stimulation. When the first slick finger is thrust into him, the orange head grimaces and swallows the pained gasp. Grimmjow makes the usual process a quick and efficient one, moaning in appreciation as he pushes his thick arousal into Ichigo's tight heat… slowly, just to prolong the heat.

"Hurry up, damn it!" Ichigo growls.

Grimmjow smirks and sets a pace, thrusting into Ichigo with a good amount of force. The other's body inches slowly up the mattress with each strike to his prostate, the abundant amount of pillows the only thing saving his head from a lump. Grimmjow grins wickedly at the growing sound of Ichigo's screams, hitting his prostate harder to get that volume up as high as possible. He wants his uncle to hear every note of pleasure he draws from Ichigo.

"Oh god, Grimm!" Ichigo cries out. "H-harder! Oh fuck!"

"Mm, you sound so beautiful when you're in the midst of lust."

"Ah! Hah… oh, Grimm… ah!"

Grimmjow nips at Ichigo's collarbone, raking his teeth along the bone and sucking on the skin near the hollow. Oh how he wants to mark this body so everyone will know it belongs to him. He growls at the thought, pulling out of Ichigo and flipping him onto his stomach. The orange headed male is surprised at the movement, not expecting Grimmjow to get so feral with him. Well… he's usually feral in bed, but this is a bit more than he's used to. A shiver of excitement travels along Ichigo's spine as his hips are raised, Grimmjow's knee spreading Ichigo's legs before he shoves his sex back in. Ichigo howls out his pleasure as he taken roughly from behind, Grimmjow sliding himself in deeper than before.

"Mine," Grimmjow growls out.

Ichigo moans his agreement without thinking, giving up more easily than he would've liked. Grimmjow doesn't bother touching Ichigo's straining length, pushing himself harder to bring the other to climax. Ichigo screams out Grimmjow's name, spilling his climax onto the sheets beneath him. His velvet walls tighten around Grimmjow's throbbing shaft, pulling a groan from his lips as he fills the orange headed male with his seed. When he calms down enough to look at Ichigo, the other is snoozing happily… ass in the air and Grimmjow still within him. Grimmjow chuckles at that, pulling out and carefully shifting Ichigo onto his side and away from the sticky puddle.

The blue haired man lifts Ichigo from the bed, laying his naked body on the couch and draping a blanket atop him. Afterward, he strips the bed and replaces the sheets with some clean ones. Ichigo is returned to the bed, the blanket pulled up to his hips… and then Grimmjow grins wickedly. He leaves the room and returns a short while after… with his tattoo kit. It wasn't a career, but when he was a teenager and even now he tattoos in his spare time. It's mostly family or friends, but it's a few extra dollars in his pocket. Carefully, so he doesn't wake Ichigo, he starts on the mark he's been dying to place.

Ichigo wakes in the middle of the night with a pain far greater than the normal 'after sex' pain in his lower back. Confused as to why he's feeling worse, Ichigo gets up and limps to the adjoined bathroom. As he's washing his hands after relieving himself, Ichigo glances to the body length mirror. A gothic six stares right back at him in bold black ink, plastered on his skin in the middle of his lower back… with curling vines and tiny paw prints stretching out on each side. It's a high quality tattoo, very fine in detail, but the fact it's there has Ichigo's temper boiling. He takes a few deep breaths, counting to ten before applying Yorouchi and Soi Fon's favorite lesson... Turnabout is fair play, but also happens to be the best type of revenge.

"Okay, you piece of shit," Ichigo grumbles quietly. "Let's see how you like waking with a brand."

Ichigo would pick the number fifteen to brand Grimmjow with, but that's too nice for the unexpected mark they just had a fight about. With a devious grin, Ichigo picks up Grimmjow's abandoned ink gun and inks. He's so lucky the blue haired man is a deep sleeper! With a practiced hand he got from Renji, Ichigo places his mark on Grimmjow's ass. While he's performing the act of vengeance, the back of his mind is buzzing with information he can't quite grasp at the moment. That gothic six… it's so familiar and yet… he just can't seem to place where he's seen it before. With a shrug, he finishes up the tattoo and crawls back into bed.

Grimmjow stretches languidly, still half asleep and on his stomach, when a twinge of familiar pain strikes him. Suspiciously, he eyes Ichigo's slumbering form. The orangette is curled against his side, snuggled beneath one of his arms and smiling amidst his dreams. Grimmjow carefully slides from bed and makes a bee-line for the bathroom, checking his backside in the full length mirror.

"Damn it, Ichigo! You little bitch!" he snarls.

He catches snickering from the bed, storming out in a fury he's never felt before. How dare that little bitch challenge his dominancy! Amber orbs he's grown fond of don't even bat a lash at his rage, not a hint of fear or regret on that smirking face, and it serves to deflate Grimmjow just a bit. Ichigo will continue to test him, challenge him, and that's the main reason he loves him so much.

"What's big idea tattooing a fucking strawberry on my ass!" he yells.

"You tattooed your mark on me," Ichigo points out. "I do believe we had a discussion about that right before we had sex. Your memory isn't that bad, Grimm, you knew how I felt about it when you did it!"

"Yeah, but I didn't care then," Grimmjow frowns. "I didn't know you'd retaliate, I thought you wanted to be mine."

"I do, but I also said it's no one-way street with me. If you own me, I own you. End of story. Because you had to be such an ass about it, I gave you a girly tattoo on said ass."

Grimmjow grumbles as he paces, Ichigo sitting on the bed happily as he soaks up the other's ire. He loves riling the other, though the orangette didn't realize how much of a response the tattoo would get. He's not afraid Grimmjow might harm him, Ichigo's learned enough to beat the shit out of Grimmjow ten times over, but it did startle him a bit.

"… No one is to know of this."

"Oh, not a soul… except those you might sleep with other than me."

"Trust me, if any other bitch did this to me I'd fucking kill them!" Grimmjow growls. "There won't be another, just you. You'd better hope to fucking hell you're ready to have me all to yourself, because I just might turn out to be more than you can handle."

"That's funny… I was just gonna tell you that," Ichigo smirks smugly.

Grimmjow snorts in amusement, dragging Ichigo off the bed and into the bathroom. They both need a shower, which calls for a quickie! Anything to punish Ichigo for the embarrassing mark Grimmjow will likely have to keep, especially if he wants to keep coming back to screw the smaller male senseless. He and Ichigo stand beneath the hot spray, the larger man tempted to press Ichigo's body against the cool tiles. When he tries, however, Ichigo gives his already stinging ass a smack. The orange haired male is still too sore from last night, he's not about to let Grimmjow have his way again. Definitely not after he went against Ichigo's wishes while he slept! If the younger lets Grimmjow get away with something this petty, he'll likely think he'll be able to get away with more serious things. Ichigo's learned enough from his mothers to know better than allow that, Grimmjow's gotten away with enough as it is in twenty-four hours.

* * *

How do you like that? Ichigo gets his usual tramp stamp, but Grimm gets a tattoo as well this time ;p He deserved it. There's more to come in this fic, so keep an eye out! XD I'm gonna go do... something... I don't know. ;p Maybe I'll try and write a bit. I'm starving though, it's 7 o'clock and I haven't eaten all day. I should probably get something to eat... but I don't know what I want =(

Shiro: *shakes head* Sometimes I wonder why we leave our lives in her hands.

Grimm: I know why! Because I bend Ichi over in pretty much every fic! My favorite passtime =3

Ichi: You don't need to tell the whole damn world about it! DX

Grimm: You know you like it.

Ichi: That doesn't make a difference! I'd rather you didn't talk about our personal life! DX

Shiro: Why? Everyone reads 'bout it anyway.

Ichi: *throws hands up* I give up!


	8. Chapter 8

UPDATE! XD I was thinking of updating Jail Bird, but then realized I hadn't undated this one in a bit. Next might be Asylum! Apparently, that one is going fairly well =) Today is a craft day, I might start a request later. Sorry it's taking so long, I only have less than 3 months to get my next cosplay outfit finished. I still have to get all the material, but at least I can finish the crochet parts =)

Shiro: Too much work.

Ichi: Says the guy that's done nothing but complain and kill from the day he was created. *rolls eyes*

Shiro: Killin' is hard work ;p

Grimm: Not really, you just need to know how to do it right.

Ichi: ... I'm not having this conversation... EVER! *scowls*

Shiro & Grimm: *back out of room to finish conversation elsewhere*

* * *

Chapter 8

Ichigo watches out the car window as the scenery passes, Grimmjow in the driver's seat as they sit in companionable silence. The larger male is supposed to be taking Ichigo home, but apparently he's taking a scenic route… this is not the way to the orange head's place. The younger male is surprised Grimmjow would pull something like this, as their breakfast was spent beneath Aizen's amused and knowing gaze. Ichigo knows he heard everything last night, plus he had to borrow Grimmjow's clothing this morning. The conversation was riddled with teasing and casually spoken barbs, setting the fiery man ablaze with fury.

"You still haven't told me where we're going," Ichigo grumbles.

"And you won't know until we get there," Grimmjow offers easily.

"I'm supposed to be going to work!"

"Take the day off. Go ahead; you can call in while we're driving."

"I'm not changing my life just because you say so!" Ichigo snaps.

"You will today," the blue haired man grins. "It's the least you can do for tagging my ass with a strawberry."

Ichigo scoffs and rolls his eyes, turning his attention back to the world outside. With a sigh, he pulls his phone from his pocket and sends a text to his friends. Grimmjow won't be letting him get away anytime soon and with Aizen's computer fixed… well… there isn't much for him to do. As he sits there thinking, he muses about where he's seen that gothic six before. He can vaguely recall some newspaper clippings he read a couple years ago, the story one of interest to him at the time. Unfortunately, there's something about said story that refuses to allow him access to the memory.

"Almost there," Grimmjow smiles. "You'll love this surprise!"

Grimmjow pulls into a driveway, the foliage surrounding the place parting to reveal a modern style house with two stories. The front porch has a glass top table and chairs, the grass is a lush green, and in the back Ichigo can just make out the beach.

"Beach side property," Ichigo mutters. "Who lives here?"

"I do," Grimmjow grins. "Well… I live here with a few friends. The house is so big we like the occasional company. Top floor is mine, Nnoitra stays on the first floor with Ulquiorra, and Gin lives in the basement apartment with his current fling. I told him not to screw around with Szayel, but the bastard doesn't listen to me. I mean, come on, are you seriously gonna fuck one of your friends and think it isn't gonna get weird when you break it off?"

Ichigo doesn't answer, waiting until Grimmjow parks to get out of the car. Grimmjow joins him near the front door, taking out his key and unlocking it. They enter the large house quietly, amber eyes immediately searching out exits and possible exits out of habit. He also takes the time to absorb any information about the place he can. Nnoitra and Ulquiorra are complete opposites, he can tell that immediately. The bookshelves in the living room, just to his right, are filled with philosophical works and more sophisticated texts. The television seems to be in a world of its own, stocked with gaming consoles and empty food containers. The kitchen to his left is clean, but the sink is filled with dirty dishes.

"These people… they're polar opposites, aren't they?" Ichigo wonders.

"… How'd you know that?"

"I'm very observant," the orangette smiles. "Though this place is spotless, there are areas that look like a laundry basket blew up. The kitchen is clean, yet the sink is full. The bookshelves have the looks of an intelligent owner; however the television puts off more of a couch potato slash gamer vibe."

"… Damn. I don't think I want to take you up to my place now."

Ichigo chuckles at that, allowing the arm around his waist as they head to the stairs. The stairs are placed in the middle of the house, just inside the front door, and the door there is locked as well. Grimmjow takes care of that, opening the door that leads up into an open area he uses as a living room. The group has remodeled the house to hold three apartments, so each has a kitchen. Ichigo's fairly certain Grimmjow's kitchen used to be a bedroom.

"This place is great, Grimmjow," he comments. "I mean… wow!"

Ichigo roams around the place, just taking it all in. The bedroom is large, the bathroom lavish, and Ichigo is almost hoping Grimmjow brought him here to ask him to move in. He stops at a spare room, the door thick metal and the lock a finger print scanner, and tries the knob. Grimmjow's hand is on his quickly as he pushes the door open, startling Ichigo considering he didn't hear the other moving.

"Sorry," Grimmjow murmurs. "That's the only room I normally keep locked… personal shit and all. Must have forgotten to lock it before I left yesterday."

He does so quickly, ignoring Ichigo's curious look and leading the orange head back toward the living room. The smaller male sits on the couch, watching Grimmjow carefully. He's guarded in his thoughts, difficult for Ichigo to read, and the private eye is a bit worried about that. There isn't a person in the world he can't read.

"What's going through your mind, Grimm?" he questions.

His blue haired lover sits beside him, glancing sidelong at the curious gaze settled on him. Ichigo slowly moves to straddle the other's thighs, sitting on his lap as he wraps his arms around Grimmjow's neck. The orangette's rewarded with a sly smile, a kiss to his lips, and a grope to his ass. Keeping close to the other, Ichigo attempts to loosen him up for some answers.

"You're a hard person to read when you're like this," he murmurs against Grimmjow's jaw. "I don't like it."

"Hmm, am I really?"

"Yes. What are you thinking about, Grimm?"

"I'm thinking how nice it would be to pin you to this couch."

Ichigo scoffs and leans back, eyeing his partner a moment. Grimmjow's features are set in an innocent gaze, brows arched in expectation as he watches Ichigo study him. Grimmjow wasn't aware how observant his lover is, or he probably wouldn't have brought him here before checking that everything was locked up. He's prone to keep secrets from those he screws around with, which hasn't changed yet for Ichigo.

"I'm still mad at you," Ichigo says pointedly. "No sex for you until my lower back stops hurting from that damn tattoo."

"You know you love that mark."

"Why did you bring me here, Grimm?"

"You're staying the night with me. We're going to eat lunch, go sit in the hot tub out back, and watch a movie before some hot sex in bed."

"I'm still mad at you," Ichigo smirks.

"You won't be by bedtime."

The orange head laughs at that, trying hard to get on Grimmjow's nerves or at least shake up his confidence a bit. He probably won't be angry enough with the blue haired asshole by the time they go to bed, however he's not going to allow him the pleasure of knowing it. Ichigo is startled from his thoughts when Grimmjow grips his hips, lifting him off his lap and setting the orangette to the side.

"I'll make us something to eat," he states. "What are you thinking?"

"Anything is fine with me," Ichigo shrugs. "I'm not that hungry."

Grimmjow throws together some grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup, setting the two plates on the small table before leaving to get the bowls. Ichigo sits down and waits for Grimmjow to return, amber pools following the blue haired male's every move. They eat in silence, both lost in thought. Ichigo's thoughts, however, keep roaming back to that locked room. His parents learned early on to never lock a door, drawer, cabinet, window… or anything else that holds a lock. Ichigo's curiosity is horrid and with the training his mother's gave him… no lock in the world stands a chance against him. If it's locked, he needs to open it. End of story.

"Damn it, Grimmjow, unlock that door!" he bursts out suddenly.

"… Okay, that was random," Grimmjow mumbles in surprise. "I have no clue why you hate locked doors so much, but I refuse to unlock the door to my personal space."

"Unlock it! I can't stand locked things, I have to know what's on the other side!" the orange head complains. "I'll end up breaking the damn thing down if you don't unlock it!"

"That's a bit uncalled for."

"I don't need to look inside; I just have to know it's unlocked. If it's unlocked, there's nothing worth hiding in there."

Grimmjow stares at Ichigo for a moment, confusion written all over his features. On one hand, Ichigo looks like he's about to have a heart attack. His brow is twitching, his eyes keep darting toward the locked room, and there's a bead of sweat on his forehead. This is obviously some sort of addiction or obsessive compulsive thing. On the other hand, there are a lot of things in there he doesn't want Ichigo to see. He debates doing as the other asks, but brushes it off. He's not taking his chances and not many people know how to get past the finger scanner he placed to lock the door.

"Don't worry, Ichi, there's no way in hell you'll be able to get through that door."

Ichigo growls under his breath, glowering toward the object that poses as challenge to him. The orange head isn't known to back down from a good challenge, though he'll try like hell to stay away from the only room Grimmjow considers private. He helps the larger man clean up and do the dishes, anything to keep from thinking about that lock. As he's finishing up the dishes, Grimmjow sets a folded pair of swim trunks on the counter.

"Hot tub time!"

"Seriously? You're only a few feet from the ocean and you want to sit in a hot tub?"

"Not necessarily 'sit'. That was honestly never part of my plan."

Ichigo scoffs at the other, smirking slightly as he dries his hands and picks up the shorts. The smaller man is about to retreat to the bathroom, yet Grimmjow steps in his way. When Ichigo tries to walk around him, he's blocked once more by the innocent looking Grimmjow. The pointed look he's given leaves no doubt as to what Grimmjow wants of him. With a sly little smile, Ichigo sets the swim trunks back down and languidly moves his body to a beat only he can hear. His hands trail down his torso, picking up the hem of his shirt to allow a peek of tan stomach. Grimmjow watches lustfully as Ichigo slowly takes off his shirt, dropping it to the side and returning to his sensual show. He dips his thumbs into the waist of his pants, pushing them down slightly to tease Grimmjow. Ichigo turns so his back is flush against Grimmjow's front, sliding down the strong man's chiseled body. From his crouch, Ichigo moves back to stand. His arms are around Grimmjow's neck, Ichigo's ass grinding against the rapidly growing arousal pressed against it. Grimmjow grips Ichigo's borrowed pants and yanks down roughly.

"I don't appreciate teasing," Grimmjow growls.

"Too bad, because I just love teasing you," Ichigo purrs.

Grimmjow hums at the statement, dragging his fingers down Ichigo's waist to rub small circles on his hips. Ichigo moves away, pulling on the swim shorts pointedly. He's still angry at Grimmjow, which means he's not putting out any. Once he's dressed, the two grab a couple towels and head downstairs.

The hot tub is steaming when they walk out the sliding glass doors, a few people already outside. Ichigo takes everything in, watching the lanky raven chatting with the man that has silver hair. Another raven, petite and shorter than the orangette, sits at a glass-top table with a book.

"Hey, Grimmjow!" the lanky man calls with a wave of a spatula. "Come to grill out with us?"

"Already ate lunch, Nnoitra," Grimmjow grins. "Just bringing Ichigo down to use the hot tub."

"I hope you won't be fornicating in it again," the raven at the table frowns without looking up. "I do hate having to clean up your messes."

"Don't worry," Ichigo states with glare toward Grimmjow. "Any chance he had of that died a tragic death at that remark."

Grimmjow huffs and scowls at the raven Ichigo takes to be Ulquiorra, growling low at him to show his displeasure. Ichigo pushes him toward the large hot tub, marveling at how the other can afford such a thing. Then again, they've never talked about career paths or anything.

"We'll join ya after we eat," the silver haired man calls.

"Do you have to, Gin?" Grimmjow whines.

"Yer fuckin' a hot lil piece a ass, 'course we gotta. If ya can' hold on ta 'im, I'm makin' damn sure I gotta chance wit him later."

Ichigo snickers at the pure jealousy that streaks through Grimmjow's eyes, sitting close to the other in hopes of quelling it. The arm around him is tight and possessive, reminding Ichigo of the tattoo marking his lower back. He settles his head on Grimmjow's broad shoulder, sighing contently as the others climb into the tub as well.

Ichigo was right about Ulquiorra and Nnoitra, they're night and day. Gin is… well… interesting. That's about the only word the orange head can describe him with. He seems to know everything, always keeping his eyes closed and a smile on his face. When those eyes open, however, the icy blue behind the lids is sharp and makes a person feel as though they're glass. Ichigo wonders briefly if that's how he makes other people feel… almost violated.

"Your friends are… well… I mean… they're…"

"Yeah, don't even try," Grimmjow waves off. "There aren't words to express their oddity. Do you feel rested? Loose? Happy?"

"I'm not having sex tonight."

Grimmjow pouts, though he doesn't press the issue. Ichigo tries to retreat to the bathroom, hoping to keep from dripping all over the place. He's followed by Grimmjow, the two depositing wet suits on drying racks and wrapping up in their towels. Ichigo is then led to the bedroom, where Grimmjow gives him some boxers to wear.

"I can sleep on the couch," Ichigo offers.

"You'll sleep in my bed," Grimmjow corrects easily. "I think I've proven I can behave in bed. Besides, I like waking up to you beside me."

"Alright, I'll give you that."

Grimmjow lies down and pulls the blankets back on the unoccupied side, allowing Ichigo to join him. The orangette smiles happily as he slides beneath the blankets, yelping as he's pulled as close as possible. Grimmjow turns out the bedside lamp; the only light left on, and wraps his arms firmly around Ichigo's waist. The larger male spoons the smaller male, tucking Ichigo's head beneath his chin with a content purr.

"Goodnight, Grimm," Ichigo says quietly.

"Goodnight, Kitten."

Ichigo scowls at the feminine nickname, elbowing the man behind him and relishing the pained grunt received. They slowly drift off to sleep together, their breathing evening out and their minds slowly shutting off for now. Deep within Ichigo's slumbering brain, however, lays the torturous lock and the challenge it poses. It creates a web of dreams and nightmares that haunt him throughout the nighttime hours, picking at his OCD where locks are concerned. What mysteries lie behind that door? What secrets is Grimmjow locking away from Ichigo? Though he doesn't toss and turn, the lock torments him.

* * *

I'm so evil to Ichi ;p I finally finished the baby eevee dolls and the pokemon eggs! Yea! XD Now I just have to make the costumes T^T Anyway, I've spent the last couple days on my books, so I'll try starting a request now. Not sure how that'll go, but one sort of calls to me. ^^; I'll do my best to write the first chapter. Now, I'm almost positive the next update will be 'Asylum of the Damned'. I'm glad you guys are enjoying that one =D I appreciate the few readers that really try their best to give me a lot of constructive criticism on that one, it really helps. Thank you so much XD

Vae: Ichi, where's Grimm and Shiro? *scratches head in confusion*

Ichi: Debating the best ways to make me happy. *smirk*

Vae: ... Why?

Ichi: It'll do them good, why else?

Vae: *looks around for Grimm & Shiro*

Ichi: Try the other room.

Vae: *hears muffled voices, finds two tied to chairs with chains* Oh... the possibilities! *evil laughter*


	9. Chapter 9

Yea! Another update! XD I finished Jail Bird, in case I didn't tell you guys yesterday. I'm on chapter... 7? Of Lust... maybe 9, not sure. I'm also on chapter 3 or 4 of the request, which I'm currently titling 'Nowhere to Run'. I'm waiting for my pizza to get heated up =D Completely random thought, but I can smell it and I'm hungry ;p Anyway, I might work on my books today... maybe Asylum. I'm not sure, we'll just have to see which one I pick.

Shiro: I wanna pick! I wanna pick! XD

Soi Fon: Kurosaki, your parasite is out of hand! You shouldn't feed it so much sugar!

Ichi: Uh... I didn't?

Grimm: Whoops. Sorry, my fault. We visited Kisuke earlier, you know how he likes to hype up Shiro. ^^;

Across town: *Kisuke grins behind fan*

* * *

Chapter 9

Ichigo wakes with a start, cold sweat lying on his skin and his breathing labored. The nightmare replays in the back of his mind, the chill it gave him haunting. Grimmjow mumbles beside him, shifting to his other side. Ichigo's outburst hasn't disturbed him one bit. Unfortunately, the orange head was hoping it had. That damn lock! That lock and all the secrets lying on the other side of that door! He can't help it, he needs to know. Ichigo carefully leaves the bed, creeping toward the locked door without a sound.

"Okay, you damn thing," he hisses under his breath. "You pose me a challenge, one that I accept wholeheartedly! Well… almost wholeheartedly. I'm gonna feel like shit when I manage to open this door. That's beside the point though; this is all your fault! And in some odd way, it's also all _Grimmjow's_ fault. I told him not to keep you locked."

"Ichigo, who the fuck are you talking to?"

Ichigo cries out and whirls around, hand over his heart, to see Grimmjow. The other is standing in a relaxed position, one brow raised in question and his arms crossed over his chest. Guilt immediately hits the smaller man, his eyes dropping to the floor in shame.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," he tries to explain. "It's just… that damn lock! I have to open it! It's a challenge, a challenge I can't help but accept! I told you not to lock it."

"Okay," Grimmjow comments. "Unlock it."

"… Wait… what?"

Grimmjow shifts his weight to his other leg, gesturing the lock with one hand pointedly. Ichigo blinks his surprise, opening and closing his mouth in an attempt to answer. It doesn't help him any, his words have failed. Grimmjow waits only a few more moments before he tries to get his lover talking again.

"If you can unlock that door, I won't lock it again," he states. "But I'm telling you, it's impossible without my fingerprint."

"You really don't think much of me do you?" Ichigo frowns affronted.

"Ichigo, it's a finger print scanner…"

Ichigo holds up a hand to cut him off, a little pissed someone has questioned his skill. He turns, facing the scanner, and opens his mouth to blow breath onto it. The device is coated with steam, revealing the latest finger print, and beeps as it scans it. Grimmjow is shocked as the door pops open, unlocked in a matter of seconds. Ichigo turns back to him with a cocky look on his features.

"You might want to upgrade your security system," he chuckles. "And now… I fell so much better! Ready to go back to bed?"

"You don't want to look inside?" Grimmjow asks cautiously.

"Nope. I'm happy now. The door is unlocked and you only lock things that hold massive and unbelievable secrets!"

"… You've had this problem since childhood, haven't you?"

Ichigo nods sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Although he wants nothing more than to take a peek inside Grimmjow's spare room, he'll refrain from doing so. The noise, so quiet he almost misses it, tells Ichigo there are plenty of computers hooked up within the room. He'll need time to go through them should Ichigo feel like spying on Grimmjow. He trusts his lover, though, and hopes Grimmjow will tell him what he's hiding.

"Let's go back to bed," the larger man sighs.

He drapes an arm around Ichigo's shoulders, hesitant to allow Ichigo back in his apartment with that door unlocked. The rumors about his father are true, something Ichigo realized while they had dinner with Aizen. As Aizen's son, he's run errands for his father on countless occasions. The last time, in fact, was when he delivered that envelope while Ichigo checked Aizen's computers. Anything concerning his father is in that room, he can't let anyone find out about it… or the brunette will have them killed. It's happened before and Grimmjow doesn't want it happening again to Ichigo. He has to wait until he's positive the orangette can be trusted before he allows him into their loop… like when they're married or Ichigo is completely dependent on Grimmjow's presence in his life.

Ichigo wakes up hours after his nightmare had woke him the first time, rested and content within a bed that smells completely of Grimmjow. The blue haired man isn't with him; however Ichigo can hear the shower running. With an inward squeal of excitement, Ichigo hurries to the bathroom and quietly slips in. He strips off his borrowed boxers, pulling the glass door open only enough to get in, and wraps his arms around Grimmjow's waist to tickle his abs.

"And what would you have done if I were one of my roommates?" Grimmjow chuckles.

"I would've kicked your ass before throwing you out of the bathroom… and taking over the shower," Ichigo grins. "Which reminds me… I'm not mad at you anymore."

Grimmjow stiffens and glances back at Ichigo's demure features. He draws Ichigo in front of him, hugging the slighter body flush to his own. Ichigo purrs at the feel of Grimmjow's fingers digging deep to massage his scalp, yet yelps in pain when his locks are tugged roughly to expose his neck. Grimmjow nibbles on the tan flesh, sucking and biting to leave a hickey. Ichigo groans in ecstasy, pulling Grimmjow forward so he can lean against the shower wall. Grimmjow lifts Ichigo up by his ass, Ichigo wrapping his legs around his lover's waist eagerly.

"Mm, bet you're pissed you denied me last night," Grimmjow chuckles.

"Nope. Not in the least," Ichigo smirks. "In fact, I could deny you again right now if you keep provoking me."

"I will rape you, I swear to every key on my computer keyboard, I will fucking rape you."

"We both know you'd never do that to me," Ichigo states confidently.

Grimmjow smirks, touching their foreheads together. He'd never hurt Ichigo like that, though he really feels like he would. It's not difficult to see where this man is different from his other partners… Grimmjow can feel the tiny blossom of love starting to spread its petals. So fragile and beautiful, yet so powerful. The larger man can only hope Ichigo feels it, too.

Ichigo squirms as Grimmjow touches him, pulling at blue locks impatiently and gasping when he's impaled on the other's thick shaft. It's not as gentle as usual, Grimmjow using the motion to warn Ichigo into staying still for a bit, and Ichigo returns it with a harsh bite to Grimmjow's collarbone. He's rewarded with that feral grin and a thrust of the other's hips, Grimmjow's engorged cock forcing itself deeper to strike Ichigo's prostate. Nails rake along the large man's shoulder blades, Ichigo flinging his head back carelessly. He's stopped from knocking himself out by his lover's hand, the other quickly pillowing Ichigo's head.

"Th-thank you," Ichigo murmurs.

"This wouldn't be any fun if you're unconscious, you know," Grimmjow laughs.

"Mm…"

The dominant male tucks one arm behind Ichigo's head, using it to support his now leaning weight against the cool tile. He starts thrusting, hard and quick. His lover's moans are delicious, Grimmjow working Ichigo faster and harder to hear more. The hot water dancing around them becomes background noise, those cyan orbs watching Ichigo move himself up and down on Grimmjow's sex. The larger male admires Ichigo's figure of lean muscle, bunching and flexing with each movement. The sight draws Grimmjow nearer to his release; his hand grasping Ichigo's straining erection to stroke him in time to those thrusts.

"So… c-close," Ichigo gasps out. "Ah! Hah… hah! Grimm!"

Ichigo cries out as his orgasm overwhelms him, the water washing away his fluids. His inner walls squeeze around Grimmjow, the other groaning as he forces Ichigo down on his dick roughly. His fluids burst forth to fill Ichigo, joining the slowly warming water as it drips down Ichigo's thighs. The blue haired man carefully slides them down to the shower floor, waiting until they're sitting to pull out of Ichigo. The orange haired man curls up against Grimmjow, sighing in satisfaction.

"You never disappoint," Ichigo smirks.

"Well… not in bed, anyway."

"If you ever were to disappoint me, Grimmjow, in bed would be the place to do it. If you hurt me… I'll make you wish you were fucking dead."

His icy tone and deadly glare throw Grimmjow off a moment, the larger male not expecting such venom from his lover. It's lost, however, as quickly as it was gained. Ichigo kisses Grimmjow, assuring and sweet. It serves to distract the larger man a moment, his lover inching in as close as possible. Ichigo begins washing them up, taking his time as they relax beneath the spray of water. Once they're finished, both get out and grab a towel.

"I like staying with you," Ichigo comments. "My shower isn't nearly this nice… and I don't have a hot tub."

Grimmjow laughs at that, foregoing modesty to dry his hair. Ichigo openly leers at Grimmjow's nudity, licking his lips at the sight of such a chiseled body. Both men head into the bedroom, Grimmjow tossing some clothes onto the bed for Ichigo. Once they're dressed, the orange head makes the bed.

"You don't have to do that."

"If you tell me you have a maid, I'm moving in," Ichigo smirks.

"I'll keep that in mind, babe," Grimmjow grins. "If I want you to move in without asking you, I'll just hire one. Hey! Maybe we can have a threesome! Threesome meaning you'll both service me and I'll screw you into every flat surface available… I don't like to share."

Ichigo smirks, rolling his eyes at the other, and finishes up with the bed. Grimmjow probably doesn't even make it, simply crawling back in at bedtime. Ichigo, however, always makes certain his bed is presentable after waking. It's a habit formed by Soi Fon constantly caring for him in the mornings.

"I really have to get to work today," Ichigo comments. "I mean, I liked taking some time off with you, but… I really have to get back to work."

"What do you do, anyway?" Grimmjow questions.

"Don't ask me that unless you're willing to tell me what your job is," Ichigo smirks. "You can afford a hell of a lot of expensive stuff; I can't wait to hear what you do for a living."

"… I work for my dad sometimes, but I'm mostly focused on computers," the blue haired man says vaguely.

"I help my dad, too," Ichigo smiles teasingly. "I also have my own business."

He stops there and Grimmjow knows that's all he's getting, but it's better than nothing. He can't blame Ichigo, after all, as he wasn't completely truthful with his own career choices. Curiosity aside, the two head downstairs so Ichigo can leave. Grimmjow will drop Ichigo off, though the other will request to be let out a few blocks away. He likes to take short walks before work, it clears his head.

The drive is long, as Grimmjow lives on the outskirts of town and Ichigo works on the other side. There isn't much conversation, the two really not knowing what to say. Their 'relationship' has never gone this far before, Ichigo staying at Grimmjow's… meeting his father. This is further than Ichigo thought they would ever reach, so much more than that one night stand the orangette swore it would be in the beginning.

"Here we go," Grimmjow states. "What time do you get off?"

"Oh, uh… I don't know," Ichigo frowns. "I usually just stay until I'm not needed anymore. Sometimes I work really late, but others I get off early."

"Call me, I'll pick you up."

"But… I don't want you staying up late because of me…"

"Call me," the larger male says more firmly. "If you don't, I'll be on your doorstep at four in the morning. And I'll beat on your door until you get your ass out of bed."

Ichigo chuckles, leaning over the center console to kiss Grimmjow. He gets out of the car, stopping at the hand around his wrist. With a questioning gaze, Ichigo glances back at Grimmjow. The look on his lover's face is thoughtful, hesitant, and solemn.

"We're an item now, you know," he comments. "That means you don't sleep with other men… or flirt with them."

"Possessive much?" Ichigo smirks teasingly. "Don't worry, I'm all yours."

"Good, because I would hate to have to beat the shit out of someone that touches you. Especially when you're allowing it."

"I barely allowed you to touch me, Grimmjow. I doubt I'll suddenly fall into the arms of the next guy that hands me a lousy pick up line, which I'd like to point out… you did," Ichigo laughs. "Or did you forget I thought you were a prostitute?"

"I honestly thought you were joking about that," Grimmjow frowns.

Ichigo pats his cheek softly, getting out of the car and shutting the door behind him. Though Grimmjow wants nothing more than to stalk Ichigo for the rest of the day, he forces the urge back and drives away. There are a few things he has to get done, so he'll leave Ichigo alone for now.

Ichigo enters his office and greets Orihime, apologizing for taking yesterday off. Contrary to what he expected, the strawberry blonde is relieved he took some time to himself. The orange head is sitting at his desk reading over a couple cold cases, when his computer beeps. A chat box has appeared on his screen, drawing Ichigo's curiosity. He clicks on the chat box, gasping at the name that appears.

**HackerKing: **Good morning, Kurosaki. I set up a little present for you; I do hope you like it. Somewhere within the city, a viral bomb awaits you. Should you not find it in time, it'll take out a large number of accounts and shut down half the city. This virus will worm its way into traffic lights, electrical, bank accounts, everything within a ten mile radius. What's more… if you fail, everyone will blame you. Better hurry.

Ichigo's jaw drops once he's read the message, his body automatically moving to pace. He needs to move in order to think. He knows that there's a limited amount of places that connect to all those things, as Ichigo's hacked in to nearly every online account he could find. There's only a single one connected to everything in a large portion of the city… Aizen's multiple firms. They deal in everything, the servers to his computers connected to each one, and they're impossible to reach for anyone that isn't directly beneath Aizen's watch. Whoever his mystery hacker is, they're high up on Aizen's food chain. They're likely the hacker hired after Ichigo turned down the offer.

"Son of a bitch," he mutters. "This guy is really getting on my nerves."

"What's the matter, Ichigo?" Orihime wonders.

"I've been issued another challenge," the orange head mutters. "I have to get home; I need to talk to my parents. Close up the office if you'd like, I won't need help with this."

"O-okay. Good luck, Ichigo."

He's out the door and down the street in no time, his brain working a mile a minute. The further he gets along the path to his parents' home, the clearer his mind gets. That tattoo that's been swimming around within his head slowly drifts to the surface. An overwhelming flood of pictures and newspaper articles strikes Ichigo, the orange head stilling in his movement so he doesn't walk into anything. Once it's passed, he's left with wide eyes and his jaw hanging open. That tattoo is a ranking mark, one he knows from so many years of reading case files. Most of it was juvenile, only a couple arrests that didn't stick thanks to connections, but it doesn't change the fact that Ichigo read about it. The owner of the mark was named Luppi; they were murdered on the streets by an unknown assailant. And the rules in Aizen's gang state… the mark goes to the one that bested the first owner.

* * *

Oh no! Ichi's recalling some really bad stuff about Grimmjow! Whatever will our precious private eye do now? ;p I'm not telling XD I'll just let you guys soak in the anticipation, it's good for you. I'm off to get something done =( By the way, I had only planned to put Soi Fon in the notes for 'Born to the Shadows'. Whoops ^^; Oh well, I'm sure you guys don't mind XD

Shiro: I do T^T

Soi Fon: No one cares what you want! D=

Shiro: ICHI! T0T

Ichi: I have a feeling this is going to be a long fic. *sighs*

Grimm: Let's get out of here and entertain ourselves with a little play! =3

Ichi: ... Okay! XD

Shiro: Ichi? Ichi! Don' leave me wit this psycho! DX

Soi Fon: *cracks knuckles as brow ticks*


	10. Chapter 10

hacking is coming to an end =( I know, I know, you're all so disappointed. I can't help that. There are only two more chapters to this fic. It ends at 12. I know I said I was going to work on my books for the next few days, but I managed to collect material for my Pikachu cosplay. I'll be working on that for now =) Depending on how it goes, I may squeeze in some work on my books and fics. Speaking of! I rewrote two chapters of Asylum (3 and 5), please check them out.

Ichi: Or not.

Shiro: Yer just pissed yer a girl in that one.

Ichi: Duh. Why wouldn't I be?

Shiro: Oi! I'm a girl in Lust and no one seems ta care! DX

Grimm: And I'm expecting two litters of an unknown amount of children. *wilts*

Soi Fon: Perfect. As if the world wasn't bad enough with Kurosaki's parasite... now he's reproducing. =(

Shiro: I hope yer the one stuck babysittin'! DX

Ichi: ^^;

* * *

Chapter 10

Soi Fon is sweeping up the porch when Ichigo comes barreling through the door. At first, she's surprised at the other's rush. After a moment, however, she sighs and sets the broom aside to console her child. Ichigo is pacing within the tea room when she finds him, the raven calling Yorouchi and Kisuke before making tea. Everyone has taken a seat within the room when she brings out the tray with tea and cups.

"Sit down, Ichigo," she states. "You know you make Kisuke nervous when you pace."

Ichigo takes a seat between his mothers, worry upon his brow and the burdens of recent troubles weighing him down. The three know they can't force anything out of their son, Ichigo has to get it out on his own time or he'll close off completely to them. The last time that happened, he ran away and got in trouble for trying to steal food at the corner store. Thankfully everyone in town knows the trio and their adopted bundle of joy, or Ichigo would've gone to juvenile detention.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter?" Yorouchi asks.

"You guys remember that murder case a few years back, right? The victim's name was Luppi; they were the Sexta within Aizen's criminal ring. The killer was never found; everyone brushed it off as an accident."

"I remember," Kisuke frowns. "Why would you be thinking of that case now?"

"… I think I know who the killer is."

"Ichigo, that was a street fight gone wrong," Kisuke explains. "I worked that case myself. Luppi was trying to murder someone, but they got the final hit in first. It was kill or be killed. The jury would've found it self-defense."

"Still…" Ichigo sighs out before getting back on track. "That's not the whole reason I'm here. I've been challenged directly by HackerKing… they've set a virus on a timer and I have reason to believe it's within one of Aizen's businesses. I just need to know which one is connected to a large number of cyber accounts and I need access."

Kisuke and the girls stare at Ichigo a moment, the sudden change of topic throwing them off. After a few moments to catch up, Kisuke stands and motions Ichigo to follow him. They head back into Kisuke's area, one filled with files and computers… and more incriminating things. Ichigo really never had a moral figure other than Soi Fon, which means all his parents are dirty in some way. Though the blonde isn't a dirty cop, per say… just one that finds the rules to be too limiting when catching bad guys.

"Here," he states. "I keep one of my computers hooked to Aizen's networks, just in case I need to spy on his movements. No one knows about this, so don't go blabbing your big mouth. You can access any of his networks through this computer; make sure he doesn't catch you snooping about."

Ichigo sighs gratefully, sliding into the computer chair and getting to work. Kisuke leaves him there alone, knowing the other likes his solitude when working. It takes the orange head a long time to locate the virus, as it's nicely packed away in the least likely of places. As he's cutting through it and breaking it down, his cell phone rings. Ichigo answers it absently.

"Hello?"

"Hey, babe!" Grimmjow's voice greets.

"G-Grimmjow!" Ichigo utters in shock. "Uh… wh-what are you calling for?"

"Just checking on you… are you okay? You sound kind of odd."

"I'm sort of in the middle of something," the orange head states. "It's distracting… and before you say anything, I'm alone and it's nothing sexual."

Grimmjow laughs on the other end of the line. The question about the tattoo is dancing on the tip of Ichigo's tongue, yet he can't bring himself to ask. He knows Grimmjow will likely be honest about it, which means he'll have to face the results of it. Ichigo will either be dating a murderer, or he'll have accused Grimmjow of such a heinous act without much cause. Either way, Ichigo will hate himself.

"You ready to get picked up?"

"No, not yet. I'll call you, okay? I'm sort of busy right now, though, so…"

"… Okay, I'll let you get back to work," Grimmjow remarks curiously. "Though I don't know what you could be up to that requires so much attention."

Once he hangs up, Ichigo's task goes much quicker. His anxiousness pushes on Ichigo's mind, trying anything to keep his thoughts from straying to that unpleasant question. Kisuke returns a moment later to find his child's fingers hovering over the keyboard and his amber eyes staring at the screen, the virus no more.

"Ichigo, what's bothering you?" he asks with a frown.

"I… I don't know if I can do this. I mean… I really think I could love him, but… what if he really did kill that person? I'd be dating a murderer! What if he turns on me while I'm sleeping? Oh my god, he knows where I live!"

"Let me stop you now before you breakdown and I have to brave your mothers… who will most definitely blame me," Kisuke sighs. "Did you know your mothers were thieves?"

"Of course, they wanted me to be one, too."

"That's right. I bet you're kicking yourself for not doing that now, huh? Anyway, what you don't know is that one of their heists went terribly wrong. They were attacked by a gang that wanted the same treasure Yorouchi and Soi Fon were after. They were afraid the other would be hurt or taken away, so they fought back. You know as well as I do that their style of fighting doesn't leave room for survivors when they're that riled. Thankfully, they know how to hide a body and evidence!"

Ichigo's jaw drops at the carefree tone Kisuke takes at the end, so happy his wives are accomplished murderers. The younger male shakes his head, standing to stretch and automatically reaching for his phone. The motion stops once Ichigo realizes what he's doing, the orange haired male jerking his hand away from it immediately.

"You really like him, don't you?" Kisuke sighs.

"I do. He's just so… I don't know. There's absolutely no reason I can think of for liking him other than the fact he's amazing in bed," Ichigo scoffs. "I just… can't stay away from him. It's like he has his own gravitational pull and I'm caught in it."

"You can't help who you love, kiddo," the blonde smirks. "Look what I got stuck with. Just call him, talk about this strange mark thing… getting it out of the way is the only way to get rid of your hesitation. Or, if you're not comfortable talking it out ask your mothers about it."

Ichigo winces as flashbacks of past advice flood his brain. Oh the humiliation… the misery… the utter pain in most cases. Although he has his reservations asking Soi Fon and Yorouchi for help, Ichigo knows that's likely exactly what he's going to do. Normally he saves it as a last ditch effort; however this seems like the sort of crisis that won't wait on last ditch. Ichigo heads out to confront his mothers, but Kisuke stays in his office to avoid any tempest that may arise.

"Hey, Ichigo," Yorouchi grins. "Did you finish taking out that virus?"

"I did… but I need your guys' help," Ichigo murmurs as he sits across from his mothers. "I really like Grimmjow, I don't know why but I really do. I don't know if I can handle falling in love and finding out later that my suspicions were justified. I want to find out if he's a murderer… without him knowing."

"Break into his house," Soi Fon smirks. "There's got to be some incriminating evidence there. Find it while he's gone."

"Well… he does have a room he keeps locked with a finger print scanner," Ichigo muses. "I promised him I wouldn't go in there, though."

"Trust us, honey, if you don't… it'll bother you to the point you'll push him away," Yorouchi waves off. "You're a thief at heart; don't deny yourself that little pleasure. If he can't understand about you stealing and breaking into places, then he's not for you."

"I'm not a thief!"

"Keep telling yourself that, sweetie," Soi Fon scoffs. "We tried doing that, too. Denying it doesn't help shit, just give in."

Though Ichigo will continue to deny the urges he feels to steal, he's not above breaking and entering. After all, that's pretty much how he gets his job done. Ichigo knows his parents are right; he'll eventually push Grimmjow away for fear of the uncertain. He doesn't want to do that… so he'll break into the other's secret room. The only question now is… when will be the most opportune time?

Ichigo doesn't call Grimmjow after he's finished with his parents, heading home instead and jumping into a hot bath. As promised, although Ichigo seriously didn't think he was telling the truth, Grimmjow starts pounding on his apartment door. The orange head is just settling into his bath when the pounding starts, growling in irritation and sinking lower into the water. When it suddenly stops, curious amber eyes look in the direction of the front door.

"No wonder you wouldn't answer," Grimmjow comments.

"Fuck!" Ichigo shouts in surprise. "You almost gave me a fucking heart attack! How the hell did you get in my apartment anyway?"

"You left the door unlocked."

"I most certainly did _not_!"

Grimmjow smirks that cocky smirk that melts Ichigo, pulling off his shirt and unbuckling his pants as he walks closer. Ichigo's mouth goes dry immediately, eyes moving slowly along the ripped body he loves as Grimmjow strips down. The other sliding into the bath behind Ichigo once he's completely nude, pulling the orange head settled between his legs back to lean against his chest. Grimmjow breathes in Ichigo's scent, burying his nose in orange locks and kissing the top of Ichigo's head.

"You broke into my apartment and you expect me to spread my legs for you?" Ichigo scoffs. "I don't think so."

"I can live without sex tonight," Grimmjow chuckles. "But you're coming home with me tomorrow, no arguments."

"… Grimmjow… I'm a thief," Ichigo blurts out. "I mean… I'm not… it's just that… fuck, this is harder than I thought it would be."

"… Breath and try again."

Ichigo breathes in deep, exhaling to steel himself, and then turns to sit on his ankles and face Grimmjow. The other doesn't seem worried in the least, his cyan orbs more curious than anything, and it only serves to worry Ichigo more. He hates when he can't read people.

"My family is… unconventional," he starts. "My father is a cop; he's married to two women. They were married to each other pretty much; before they met my dad… they adopted me. I had given up on people when I was just a little boy; I had no hope for finding a family that could handle me and my temper. I was… broken. That's the word my dad likes to use."

"Ichigo, you don't have to…"

"No! I need to tell you this. My mothers are retired thieves, they taught me everything they knew in hopes I would follow in their footsteps. They've had every type of job under the sun; strippers, dancers, cat-burglars, bouncers, bartenders, nurses… well… the list is far too long to repeat," Ichigo mutters. "They're the reason I have so many strange quirks… like the lock thing."

Grimmjow holds up a hand to stop his lover, his head visibly spinning from the rush of information. He was hoping Ichigo would open up to him, but the blue haired man didn't expect it so soon… or so abundant. Ichigo holds on only a short moment, fidgeting at the lack of speech from his lover.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Grimmjow asks. "I mean, I'm glad you are. I just want to know why you're spilling everything so soon."

"I might do some stuff you don't understand, or that might anger you," Ichigo mutters. "I just want you to know why. There are just some things I can't help, things that irritate me for no apparent reason or something I have to get out of my system in the least harmful way possible. My other boyfriends didn't understand. I'm a thief at heart, I have urges to break and enter or slip something into my pocket… which reminds me; I stole a pocketknife from your car. I set it on my bedside table when I got home, I was gonna give it back. I swear I was!"

Grimmjow stares at the completely guilty look on Ichigo's face, busting into laughter after a short moment of silence. Ichigo is startled, wide eyes looking up into the face of his amused partner.

"You steal from your boyfriends, but give everything back?" he snorts in humor.

"I don't really expect my boyfriends to turn me into the cops for theft," Ichigo grumbles. "Although a couple tried… my dad told my mothers and they promptly had the shit beat out of them. My mothers are extremely overbearing at times, I think they border feral mother lions or something."

"What do you think you might do that will anger me?"

"… I might break into your house," Ichigo comments in a small voice. "I might steal something from you. Nothing big, just a knick-knack or something shiny. I don't mean to, I just don't want to go to jail for something that stupid. I'm supposed to be safe with my boyfriends, aren't I?"

"You are," Grimmjow agrees. "And you're fine. I don't mind you breaking into my place or stealing from me… but it'll cost you."

"… What?" Ichigo asks suspiciously.

"When you steal from me, I get to punish you for being a bad boy," Grimmjow smirks lecherously. "And when you break into my place, you spend the night in my bed. If I'm asleep at the time, you have to wake me with a blowjob and suffer my libido until I'm satisfied."

Ichigo's jaw drops, stupefied at the suggestions. Unfortunately, his libido isn't appalled by it one bit and eagerly agrees. With a sigh of relent, Grimmjow is awarded a nod and cheers happily. He's never had a partner that could surprise him, so tackling Ichigo in the midst of a break in should be invigorating! Ichigo watches Grimmjow a long time, a question swimming in his eyes although he attempts to cover it up.

"What is it you want to ask me?" he wonders.

"… Would you love me no matter what I did? Even if it's something you don't want me to do and I do anyway?"

"Would you love me no matter what?" Grimmjow counters.

"… I think I would," Ichigo says softly. "I don't know how I would handle the news… if I would shut down or deal with it… I want to think I'd stay with you no matter what, but I'm not sure. I do know, however, that I will likely always love you.'

Grimmjow's face softens at the remark, his heart skipping a beat as he draws Ichigo back into his arms. He assures Ichigo he'll never leave him; promises to love him forever in whispers and light kisses. Ichigo clings to him, relieved for the assurances and the warmth of Grimmjow's body.

"I'll always be here for you," Grimmjow murmurs. "You'll always be mine… that's why you wear my mark, to remember that."

Ichigo smiles lightly at the comment, yet deep down it sends an uncertain shiver down his spine. He pushes it away, enjoying the moment just in case he finds something he can't handle later. He'll have to ask his mothers to get him out of going to Grimmjow's tomorrow, though he'll end up breaking in anyway. At least he's already invited into Grimmjow's bed tomorrow night. Hopefully Ichigo won't find anything to push him away from Grimmjow during his search.

* * *

There you go! Only two updates left for this fic... just want to make sure you don't forget ;p I'm just waiting for my clothes to dry, then I can start on my cosplay outfit. I thought it would be cheaper to buy extra large shirts at the second hand store and reuse them... but that's still $12 I don't have for the convention T^T I might go Saturday and hang out at the pool Sunday. =)

Shiro: Pool! I wanna go! XD

Ichi: Just crash Seireitei, I heard the women's society finally managed to build theirs. =)

Shiro: POOL PARTY! XD

Soi Fon: Oh no you don't! I won't have you ruining our chances of keeping our pool secret! D=

Shiro: ... I'll tell Byakuya on ya! *sly smirk*

Soi Fon: ... Damn you! DX

Ichi: *shakes head* I'm going to find Grimm, he seems to be the only calm person around here =(


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, everyone! There's only one more update to this fic and then it's all over =) You'll also be happy to know the next update is longer than my usual update XD I've been working on my cross over for the last couple days =D It's a Fairy Tail one! just as I promised =D It's about 3 chapters in right now, but I don't think it'll be long. Well... I don't think so. ^^; Anyway, I'll try to figure something out today. I should really work on my books, but I can't do that until my mom leaves. Besides... my kindle is dead and that's usually my radio ^^; I should probably eat something for lunch... Oh well, I think about it ;p

Shiro: Ramblin'! Stop the ramblin'! DX

Ichi: You're one to talk. *rolls eyes*

Grimm: I don't want to start this already today. Let's skip the arguing and get straight to the distraction!

Shiro: What the hell's wrong wit yer kitty, Aibou?

Ichi: *sighs* He's in heat.

Shiro: *laughs manically*

Grimm: On with the update! *drags Ichi off*

* * *

Chapter 11

Ichigo wakes to Grimmjow tightening his hold around the smaller male's waist, the larger man grumbling in his sleep when his partner shifts. Ichigo carefully slides away from Grimmjow, narrowly missing the searching hand that attempts to pull him back. He grabs his cell phone as he exits the room, dialing his parents' number on the way to the bathroom.

"This had better be good," Soi Fon grumbles sleepily.

"Fifteen minutes, call me back, no questions," Ichigo states. "_Fifteen minutes_!"

He hangs up immediately, no doubt leaving his mother stupefied on the other end. He's not worried, though, Soi Fon is sharper in the morning than Yorouchi or Kisuke. If anything, Ichigo is relieved she's the one that answered the phone. As he washes up beneath the spray of hot water, Ichigo can hear the beginnings of Grimmjow waking. The larger male shifts in bed on a search that will end fruitlessly, grumbling after a moment as he forces himself awake. To make certain he's not preoccupied by Grimmjow in the shower, Ichigo finishes up and turns off the water. He's drying off with a fluffy white towel when the door opens.

"Awe, I was gonna surprise you," Grimmjow grins.

"Sorry, Grimm, not this morning," Ichigo smirks. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"A strawberry, covered in whipped cream!"

"Eggs and bacon it is."

Grimmjow frowns at the cock-block, yet says nothing as he heads into the bathroom. Ichigo heads into the kitchen, calm on the outside as he starts breakfast… but jittery on the inside as he awaits the call needed. Grimmjow doesn't take long in the bath, changing into some clothes he brought along, and Ichigo is just setting their plates on the table when the larger male joins him. They eat in silence, cyan orbs sneaking glances of Ichigo and picking up on the fact the orangette isn't paying attention. The cell phone rings on the table beside Ichigo, causing the amber eyed male to jump in surprise, and he answers it quickly.

"Okay, I'm calling you back," Soi Fon sighs. "I don't suppose you'll tell me why?"

"Mother," Ichigo greets coolly. "What is it you need?"

"… Ichigo, is your memory going?" the raven grumbles. "You told me to call!"

"Are you serious?" the orange head continues. "But I just fixed that last week! Are you sure you need me?"

By now, Soi Fon is picking up on the reason for the call. As soon as the little light bulb over her head goes off, Yorouchi's 'mischief sense' starts blaring and she's all ears beside her wife. Kisuke just lets them go, knowing they'll likely talk his ear off about their brilliant child's newest conquest or something.

"I suppose I can help out," Ichigo sighs heavily. "It might take me all night though."

"Not to worry, honey!" Yorouchi calls happily. "We'll have your bed all set! Just bring your cute little jammies!"

"I do _not_ wear cute little jammies anymore!" Ichigo shouts with a heated blush.

Grimmjow snickers on his side of the table, trying to keep quiet. He still gets a swift kick to the leg, though. Ichigo heads into the living room, Grimmjow's eyes boring holes into his shoulders. The larger male is disappointed he won't have Ichigo in his bed tonight; however he understands the other's need to help his family. Hell… Grimmjow's done crazy shit to help his own family! Once Ichigo hangs up, the blue haired man stands and wraps his arms around the slighter body.

"No slumber party tonight?" he wonders.

"Not tonight," Ichigo sighs. "My parents need me to fix the disposal and the heater. Normally it wouldn't take that long, but… my mom's home and she likes to get in the way."

"Let me guess… the one that thought you still wore cute little jammies?" Grimmjow chuckles.

"That's the one."

Grimmjow sets his chin atop Ichigo's head, slowly rocking their bodies from side to side as though they're dancing. Ichigo grins, turning in Grimmjow's arms and wrapping his own around his lover's neck. Their lips touch in sweet kisses… that turn lecherous when Grimmjow's hand drops to squeeze Ichigo's ass. The orange head opens his mouth to gasp, allowing Grimmjow to deep the kiss and move them to the couch.

"No sex," Ichigo mutters.

"Give me five minutes," Grimmjow answers. "If I can't persuade you in five minutes, I'll drop the subject."

"Mm… five minutes."

Ichigo is knocked backward, sprawling on the couch as Grimmjow joins him. The orange head grins widely, reaching for his lover eagerly. His worries are pushed to the back of his mind, left to gather dust as Ichigo satisfies his urge to give in. Grimmjow slides his hands up beneath Ichigo's shirt, grinding their hips together in order to hear that moan he loves. Just as he's unbuttoning Ichigo's pants, there's a knock at the door. Ichigo groans in irritation, Grimmjow letting his head fall onto the orange head's chest in frustration.

"They'll go away," he murmurs.

"I highly doubt that, Grimm," Ichigo scoffs. "For one, I'm not that lucky. Secondly, only a few people actually bother to come see me. All of which are as persistent with getting my attention as you are with getting in my pants."

"… Fucking hell, that's not fair."

Ichigo chuckles at Grimmjow's sulking figure, pushing the larger man away so he can answer the door. Grimmjow stays on the couch, watching Ichigo with a pout he'll never admit to wearing. Ichigo pulls the door open to see Orihime, the strawberry blonde female trying to suppress the panic on her face.

"Orihime, what's the matter?" he asks in worry.

"Well… there was a message sent late last night for you," she says quietly after catching sight of Ichigo's company. "We didn't want to bother you after you went to see your parents yesterday, so Uryu decided to check it out. I haven't heard from him in two hours. I'm really worried!"

"Okay, calm down. Give me a couple minutes and I'll take you home, I'll find him for you."

She nods, watching Ichigo retreat to his room for some shoes and a light jacket. Grimmjow frowns when the woman doesn't leave, jealousy touching on the back of his mind although he knows it's uncalled for. He stands and reaches for Ichigo, gently tugging him back by his upper arm and away from the door.

"What's up?" he wonders.

"One of my friends is missing," Ichigo sighs heavily. "This is all my fault; I knew I should've gone back last night. If they hadn't of gotten that message instead of me, this never wouldn't happened!"

"Something tells me they think you work too much anyway," Grimmjow muses. "Besides, how bad can it really be? I mean, you seem like you have a desk job…"

"I work in a detective agency, Grimmjow!" Ichigo blurts out. "The detective isn't always the one targeted! Those that work alongside them are considered collateral damage! I can't let that happen!"

Grimmjow's jaw almost drops at the news, though his cyan pools do widen. He never saw Ichigo as a man of action unless it was necessary. Then again, the first night they met Ichigo was practically begging to have the shit beat out of him.

"... Which agency do you work for? There are at least three in this city," the larger man questions curiously.

"That hardly matters right now! My friend is missing!"

"Oh, right. Come on, I'll help out."

As they head out, Orihime's phone rings and she answers it with great speed. Ichigo locks up his apartment, Grimmjow leaning against the wall beside the door languidly. The woman with strawberry locks turns to address them both, relief in her tone and a sheepish smile on her lips.

"Apparently, he ran into some trouble and someone stole his phone. He's spent most of the morning trying to get it back," she laughs sheepishly. "I'm so sorry to worry you for nothing. I didn't know that he had taken Chad with him, or I would've worried less."

"It's fine, Orihime," Ichigo smiles in relief. "I needed to leave anyway. Are you going to drive me to my parents' house, Grimm?"

"Do I get a blowjob on the way?" the other smirks.

"That's hardly safe while driving, you perv!" Ichigo snaps. "Are you driving me or not, because I don't need a chauffeur!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down, Kitten."

Ichigo kicks at Grimmjow's retreating form, missing by only an inch as Grimmjow laughs. Orihime tilts her head in confusion, having never really seen Ichigo so happy with someone. He was happy with Shuuhei, of course, but it was nothing like this. With Shuuhei it was more content, but this new man just brings a joyous twinkle to those amber eyes. With a shrug, she follows the two to the elevator. There's little conversation as Grimmjow and Ichigo drive to Kisuke's place, just the occasional direction from the orangette. The silence, however, gives Ichigo time to think about what he's going to do later. Guilt settles on his shoulders, though he does his best to keep it from his face. Grimmjow has an uncanny ability to read his facial features.

"Thanks for the ride, Grimm," Ichigo states when they reach their destination.

"No problem, babe," Grimmjow grins.

Ichigo leans in to kiss his lover, surprised when Grimmjow doesn't hold him in place for more play. With a soft 'later', Ichigo shuts the passenger side door and heads inside. Grimmjow drives off once he's in the house, making certain the other finds no trouble between point 'a' and 'b'. Ichigo is immediately mobbed by his mothers, who were gathered by a window trying to see their child's hot piece of man.

"I didn't see him!" Yorouchi whines. "You should've brought him inside to meet us! You cruel, evil little child… I'm so fucking proud of you! Damn it all! It's so unfair my suffering should make me proud, why did you have to take after us? Never mind, it's better than the alternative."

"Hey!" Kisuke pouts. "He would've been just as perfect should he have taken after me."

"Enough!" Soi Fon states. "Ichigo, what's going on? Why did you want me to call you earlier?"

"… I'm going to break into Grimmjow's house," the youth says in determination. "Tonight."

The women squeal in joy, dancing around the room as Kisuke shakes his head. As much as he loves his wives, he seriously didn't want their bad behavior to influence Ichigo to this point. He's proud of his son, would do anything for him, and understands his urges to misbehave in such criminal ways… but the blonde had hoped breaking and entering for assignments was enough. The rest of the day is spent preparing for this monumental step in Ichigo's relationship… either forward or backward has yet to be seen.

The moon is new tonight, the clouds sparse and the world illuminated by only the stars. Ichigo stands outside Grimmjow's house, mind steeled for this endeavor after hours of his mothers' beating such determination into him. He was honestly going to chicken out last minute… but his mothers are too fucking scary for that.

"Okay, here goes nothing," Ichigo whispers to himself.

The orange head pulls on a black hat to cover his vibrant locks, gloves already on his hands to prevent fingerprints, and darts toward the building. He recalls the fact that Grimmjow's friends also live within the house, the first floor being inhabited by two of them. Ichigo opts to scale a tree by the house instead of entering the first floor. The tree is on the opposite side that the room he wants is, so he'll need to be quiet. On a sturdy branch, Ichigo presses his back against the trunk and runs forward. He leaps the gap between tree and window, carefully catching his body with fingertips on the roof and feet on the siding. It's quiet, almost soundless from so much practice, and Ichigo lifts himself up onto the roof. The orange head pulls a rope from his backpack, scooting over to the chimney he noticed on his first visit here. He doesn't want to leave any evidence of his visit, so Ichigo only loops the rope around the chimney. No knots, just the middle of the rope tossed over to use the obstacle as an aid. Next, he ties one end around his waist and lowers himself a bit with the other end. Ichigo fastens the rope carefully so it won't come undone and slips a thin knife out of his back pocket. The window is locked with a hook so it can swing open, so Ichigo slips the knife in and knocks the hook out of place.

"Easy," he breathes out.

Without much thought, he swings himself into the house. After gathering the rope and storing it once more in his bag, Ichigo creeps across the living area and toward the locked room. He peeks into Grimmjow's room, snickering at the sight of his lover tangled in blankets and laying haphazardously on his bed. Ichigo forces himself on, repeating the little trick he showed Grimmjow to unlock the room once more. He slips inside once the door pops open, gasping when it locks automatically behind him.

"Well… shit," Ichigo murmurs.

The window quickly becomes his next escape route, but right now he turns his attention to the computer and stacks of papers. So many file cabinets and computer screens are never a good sign in Ichigo's opinion. After all… look how many _his_ family has. His father uses them to spy on others, his mothers use them to store their oh-so-many conquests, and Ichigo has them for both unfortunately.

"Not everyone is like my family," he scolds himself. "As a matter of fact… _no one_ is like my family. Grimmjow could have an at home office job. It's possible… right?"

Ichigo tries to ignore how weak that sounds, even to himself, and starts snooping. The computer is his main target, as that's his forte, but he isn't sure if there's a security system on it and starts with the papers. There are so many files on transactions meant for Aizen's companies; most highly illegal should a lawyer look the documents over. He finds newspaper clippings on old gang related topics, letters about cold cases and hinted bribes from Aizen, and the typical paperwork one would find in most firms. The last file cabinet is locked, Ichigo pulling out a bobby pin and quickly defeating the lock.

"Oh my god," he gasps. "What the hell is all this?"

His eyes gaze upon anything having to do with Detective Kurosaki; cases, newspaper articles, copies of Aizen's invitation, and magazine clippings. There are no pictures, Ichigo hates having his picture taken above anything else. Stunned and slightly unnerved, he turns to the computer. Ichigo jumps when a timer shows up to sound the alarm, yet hacks into it and disables it with ease. It's a complex alarm, however, which surprises him. The orangette's fingers fly over the keyboard as he looks through recent files. The make-up of familiar viruses pop up, a letter that still manages to irk him, and a chat box he's all too acquainted with.

"Why couldn't he have been a murderer?" Ichigo whines. "Why did he have to be the one person that manages to piss me off without trying?"

Ichigo is certain now that Grimmjow works for Aizen, that he's likely the one that killed Luppi so long ago, but he's aware of one more little fact he just can't overlook. Grimmjow is Hackerking, the hacker that's sent a personal challenge to Detective Kurosaki. The one that seems to have made it his life's mission to destroy Ichigo's love of mystery and computers. What he doesn't know is if Grimmjow is aware of whom _Ichigo_ is.

* * *

Oh no! Not that it's any surprise to all of you, you already guessed who the hacker was *rolls eyes* Anyway, only one more update left. Tomorrow I might post my crossover... or I might wait until it's finished to do so. I'm as clueless as all of you when it comes to updates ^^; I don't know what I'm going to work on, I'm not sure if I'm going to start with my books... I probably should. Today is a sucky day. It's raining and I don't feel like doing anything at all T^T

Shiro: Don' be a pussy! Man up an' get shit done! DX

Ichi: When exactly do you ever get anything done? *bland expression*

Shiro: I get shit done! D=

Grimm: You're lying about Ichi's mindscape all day, what could you possibly get done there?

Shiro: Annoyin' Ichi, of course! It's the only thing a gotta do ta make my day complete! XD

Ichi: *sighs in irritation*


	12. Chapter 12

Alright, I decided to just finish this one up =) This is the last chapter for Hacking, I hope you like it. In case some of you think I don't give it a nice ending... I sort of do that to the fics I like in case I want to write a sequel or something =D Today I'm going to work on Asylum! I'm determined! I'm going to at least write one chapter! Maybe I'll be able to make chapter 8 longer =) Anyway, I don't have much to say today. This is about it.

Shiro: Ya should tell 'em how ya cried like a baby when ya got blood drawn taday! XD

Vae: *punches Shiro multiple times* I didn't cry like a baby! DX

Shiro: Yeah ya did!

Ichi: Don't bother her, Shiro. She's more likely to kill you today. =(

Grimm: Let them fight, more time for us to play =3

Ichi: I swear that's all you think about! D=

Grimm: You don't seem to mind once I get you on your back.

Ichi: ... I'm not talking to you today.

Grimm: You don't need to talk to have sex, you know. In fact, I prefer your mouth full.

Ichi: *punches Grimm hard before storming off*

* * *

Chapter 12

Ichigo has never felt worse than he does at this moment in time. What the hell is he supposed to do now? The man he's fallen hard for is the psychotic hacker looking to off him! Ichigo falls limp in the chair, staring at the screen with such incriminating evidence. He's caught between running and making good on his deal with Grimmjow. This simply isn't healthy, loving the man trying to crush him. In an act of pure spite and bitterness, Ichigo glowers at the computer screen and starts typing again. He assumes Grimmjow knows who he is, downloading everything onto an empty flash drive before erasing the whole thing. Everything, right down to the backup files and hard drive. Ichigo waits until the deed is done, the vengeance of his mothers burning hot in his veins, and pulls out a sheet of paper.

"Son of a bitch," he mutters to himself. "How dare he play me like this? He wanted to crush me, well… job well done! But hell if I'm going down alone! I'm taking his ass with me!"

Tears sting his eyes as Ichigo tapes the letter to the computer screen, moving to the window and unlocking it. For just a moment, regret hits him like a semi-truck. Grimmjow has been so good to him, he really loves that man. It only lasts a moment though, as Ichigo's mind provides that Grimmjow was only good to him because he wanted to get close. Ichigo carefully climbs back onto the roof, using the chimney once more and making a clean getaway.

Grimmjow stretches as the sunlight pours into his room, the light waking him rudely. After he wakes, the blue haired man looks around. He had hoped Ichigo would pay him a visit last night. With a light shrug, he gets up and heads to his office. Grimmjow had planned a wonderful surprise for his Detective target, a fantastic feat of robbing four banks in one go! That would keep the little prick out of Aizen's hair long enough for the man to deal with current events. He unlocks the door and walks in, stilling at the sight of the open filing cabinet. Grimmjow doesn't even let his friends look into that cabinet, it's proof of his slightly unhealthy obsession. He had always admired Kurosaki's brilliance, challenging him to keep them both sharp… and hoping to triumph by forcing Kurosaki to quit.

"Someone was in this room… and it wasn't me," he growls.

His friends don't bother this room, rarely come up to Grimmjow's area unless they're watching a game, so it must've been an intruder. At first Grimmjow is afraid Ichigo snuck in, remembering their conversation from yesterday. His heart nearly stops at the thought. He pulls his phone out and dials the orangette, his eyes catching sight of a note taped to the middle computer screen. The phone goes to the answering machine as Grimmjow turns it off, his body unconsciously moving toward the paper.

Dear Hackerking,

I can't begin to express how much you piss me off. I can't explain to you how much I wish you hadn't played me like this. You wanted me to quit, that's fine. I know you think you've won, as I'm done playing detective… just like you wanted. Unfortunately for you, however, you're not lucky enough to beat me. You burned me and my wrath was well learned… This will end in a draw. All the information you kept on your computer is now on a flash drive in my possession, placed somewhere you'll never locate. If you so much as use another person's cell number, I'll pass all this incriminating information onto the police. Everything they need to arrest Aizen and all his men is in my grasp, but whether they go down or not is in yours. We're going down together, in a draw, or I'll take down Aizen's empire of crime in a single hand-off. I win, whether you like it or not. You shouldn't have pretended to like me, Grimmjow. This would've been so much easier on us both if you hadn't of hurt me like this.

Game Over,

Detective Ichigo Kurosaki

Grimmjow can only stare at the note for a long moment, his heart missing a few beats at the name signed. Ichigo… his beautiful, feisty Ichigo was the detective he had wanted to destroy. The very thought of hurting Ichigo like that kills him. He gets himself ready quickly, hoping he can convince Ichigo this was all a horrible misunderstanding.

Ichigo sits by the river, depression hanging about him in a thick cloud. He couldn't go into work, couldn't bring himself to call his friends, and certainly didn't go back to his parents' house. The young man has been sitting there since last night. He's afraid to go back home, as Grimmjow's already called him four times and he's positive the other will show up at the apartment.

"There you are."

"Oh fuck," Ichigo sighs. "Do you really have to make this worse? I told you in the note; you won't find that damn flash drive…"

"Forget the fucking flash drive, I want to talk to you," Grimmjow growls.

Ichigo stands and starts to walk away, his position on the matter obvious. Grimmjow, however, hurries to keep stride with Ichigo. The orange headed man growls quietly, scowling at his feet and refuses to look at the man he loves. He had warned Grimmjow not to hurt him, it's not Ichigo's fault the blue haired idiot didn't listen.

"I'm sorry," Grimmjow says almost desperately. "I didn't know you and Detective Kurosaki were the same person, I swear! I never would've hurt you if I knew."

"I don't believe you," Ichigo snaps. "What kind of criminal dumbass doesn't know who his intended target is?"

"You never let anyone take your picture; people barely knew anything about you but your name and triumphs! So sue me, I didn't have a fucking picture of you! I'm sorry I hurt you, it wasn't intentional. I just… I know how difficult it is to find someone as smart as you…"

Ichigo stops at the mumbled comment, turning to look at Grimmjow in surprise. The other won't look into Ichigo's face, choosing instead to glare at the ground sullenly. Ichigo may not be a pro at reading Grimmjow when he's closed off, yet right now he doesn't have to be… Grimmjow has never been more unguarded than right now.

"… When I was growing up, it was always difficult to find someone that could challenge me. Uncle Aizen always said 'the only way to get better is to face challenges beyond you'. I just… wanted to use you to challenge myself as much as I challenged you. We could've kept one another in practice. I had read that you couldn't find worthy opponents in the cyber area…"

"I… I understand where you're coming from," Ichigo sighs. "But… I don't know if I can continue this. I'm not like my mothers completely, they're criminals… I'm not. I have more morals than that. I can't be with you, knowing what you do, and turn a blind eye. I… I need time."

"How much?"

"… I don't know."

Grimmjow sighs, but nods in understanding. Ichigo walks away, sparing a single backward glance that gives Grimmjow a little hope. The blue haired man knows this most likely won't work. In order for it to go well, one of them will have to cross the lines they put up for themselves… either Ichigo falls to the dark, or Grimmjow steps to the light. Grimmjow can't abandon his uncle and the criminal empire that's been built specifically to pass down to the youth, so it's up to Ichigo. He heads back home, finding himself slowly falling into a depression without that sunspot he calls his.

Ichigo lounges around his parents' house, no one there but himself and Soi Fon… the rational one. Yorouchi is out stealing some priceless diamond and Kisuke is in the office, most likely attempting to stop her. The women have been hired to test security systems for the most part, which gives them the perfect opportunity to show off their impeccable skills and rub Kisuke's face in the fact he can't catch them.

"What's the matter, honey," Soi Fon wonders. "You haven't touched your dinner and you're depression is beginning to make the flowers wilt."

"It's been a month," Ichigo sighs. "A month and I still don't know what I want."

"That's not true, you know what you want," the raven corrects. "You're just not bitch enough to take it."

"… Excuse me?"

Soi Fon sighs and sits beside her child, her scolding glower softening at the distress in amber eyes. Ichigo's tried so hard to forget Grimmjow, yet he always ends up on the computer looking for him. The orange head says it's to make sure he isn't back to his old ways… however they all know the truth. Ichigo had a suspicion Grimmjow went back to hacking a few weeks after the break up, yet he couldn't prove it beyond a few similarities. Other than that, the blue haired menace has completely vanished.

"Ichigo, you want to be with Grimmjow… but you don't want to be with a criminal. You didn't, for one moment think that your family would've influenced your relationships? Did you honestly think your father intended to marry two thieves? How do you think he reacted when he found out?"

"… I don't know, you never told me."

"… He tried to throw us in jail," she smirks. "Of course, he's never been able to catch us unless we were having sex. After the tenth failure, he just gave up. He loves us, he can't help that. And you can't help that you love Grimmjow. We have a deal, your father and us. If we get caught, he doesn't help us. We're on our own. But he would never turn us in, keeping to spousal confidentiality if asked. After the first year we were together, Yorouchi and I decided to take our job legit and opened our security testing business. We still steal on the side, but we never keep what we take."

"What does this have to do with the earlier comment about me and being a bitch?" Ichigo mutters.

"You, whether you like it or not, are the child of myself and Yorouchi. You're a bitch, just like us. You have a strong urge to take what you want, do what you desire, and go anywhere you feel like… a cat burglar. For some unknown reason, you think it's wrong to give in to those urges. You aren't bitch enough to call yourself our son."

Ichigo's jaw falls open in shock; hurt lacing his system at the comment. His mothers have never said anything like this to him before… well… he's never completely turned his back on his nature before either, but still. He knows Soi Fon doesn't mean to be harsh; however that's pretty much what Ichigo needs at the moment.

"Bullying me isn't going to help the situation any," he mutters petulantly.

"Look, honey. The best I can do is tell you how Yorouchi and I live. Live how you want, fuck the world. Either take what you want, or you don't want it bad enough. Now stop killing my damn flowers! Do you have any idea how difficult it is to grow these fucking things?"

"Sorry, mother," Ichigo chuckles. "I should really get home anyway; I need to get my bills paid. The agency is steady after the hacker disappeared. I'm kind of glad you talked me out of closing it altogether."

"You should never base a decision on another person's actions, you should always do what you want and that agency was your life. You'd be lost without it."

Ichigo kisses Soi Fon on the cheek, getting up to leave for the day. He hasn't really been staying at his apartment, choosing instead to stay with his parents, and had relocated after the break up. His new place is cheaper and a little nicer… but it's not the place he spent time with Grimmjow. It's late, the moon overhead as he walks home, and his eyes just chance a glance at a store window. The moonlight glitters off a pendant of sapphire, the color reminding Ichigo of Grimmjow's eyes. He can't help but stop and stare at it. That urge overwhelms him as he's reminded of the man he walked away from, a frown marring his features for a moment.

Grimmjow lies back on his bed, staring at the ceiling with a sigh. After Ichigo managed to break into his house so easily, Grimmjow moved to a move secure area. His friends stayed in the other house and another even moved into his area, yet the blue haired man needs security more than anything. He's living in a gated community now, rich houses locked behind guards and gates and the occasional vicious attack dog. Grimmjow went back to hacking, careful not to let Ichigo notice it's him. He's indulged himself a little bit by hacking into cameras in areas he knows the orange head will be, but that's the extent of his spying. The blue haired man hasn't been able to bring himself to flirt, nor invite another into his bed. He craves the fierce orange headed detective, no one can compare to him.

"Ichigo, you little bitch," he mutters. "You fucking ruined me."

He gets up to take a shower, undressing and chancing a glance at the floor length mirror on the door. That damn strawberry tattoo stares back at him, it's mocking little smile only serving to remind him of his lost love. He groans in irritation, turning on the water and stepping into the hot spray. He washes up quickly, grabbing a towel and heading back to his bedroom. Grimmjow stops for a moment, almost expecting someone to jump out and attack him. When nothing happens, he shrugs and dries off. As much as Grimmjow wants Ichigo to find him, he's well aware he covered his tracks too well for that to happen. His phone rings and Grimmjow answer it after pulling on some sweat pants.

"Yeah?"

"How are you holding up?" Aizen inquires. "You've been a little distracted lately. I'm worried, this has never happened before."

"… I'm okay, I guess. It's just… I really loved him."

"I understand your pain, Grimmjow. I lost a few people I loved as well, but you can take solace in the fact you didn't lose him to a bullet. He's alive and will stay that way."

"I suppose. He was brilliant, you know. So smart and interesting… I'll never find another like him."

Grimmjow heads into the living room, dropping onto the couch in order to lounge a bit. Aizen has been checking up on him at least once a week, his uncle having been worried since Grimmjow showed up near tears the day Ichigo left him.

"That could be for the best. If he interests you, just imagine how much he'll interest one of your enemies. It's for the best that he chose this route instead. Did you happen to find that flash drive?"

"No, he was right about the location not being easy to find. I haven't found the slightest hint in a month… but he hasn't noticed my activity either. I'll continue to be very careful."

"I trust you, Grimmjow; I know you'll do well. I just wanted to make sure you're doing all right, call me if you need anything."

"I will. Bye."

Grimmjow hangs up and groans, rubbing his face with his hands. He doesn't mind his uncle's worry, but he'd appreciate it if the other allowed him a bit of time without making him feel like shit for wanting to keep Ichigo. He loves the guy, damn it, he can't help that! With a heavy sigh, Grimmjow stands up and walks into his room. The window is open, Grimmjow stopping at the realization… he had locked the window. He glances over at his bed, the moonlight glittering off something lying on the bed. Grimmjow picks up a pendant of sapphire on a silver chain. His computer beeps with an incoming message, the blue haired man opening the message cautiously. It's short and to the point, only three words.

**Strawberry615**: I miss you.

Grimmjow immediately starts tracking the origin of the message. It's a cell phone and the location of the sent message… is right outside his house. In a flurry of motion, Grimmjow hurries over to the window. There's no one outside that he can see. He runs to the front door, flinging it open. Ichigo is standing on the other side, a sad expression erased with a soft smile at the sight of his lover. They look at one another in disbelief for a moment, and then Grimmjow pulls Ichigo into his arms. The kiss is desperate and deep, almost demanding as Grimmjow pulls Ichigo into the house. He shuts the door behind them, locking it with a determined look on his face. He let Ichigo leave once, it won't happen again. It's obvious that neither of them can handle another break up. They're together for the long haul this time.

* * *

There you go! All done XD I hope you all enjoyed the update! Now... I'm off to write a bit of Asylum! Hopefully I can get something done today =( By the way, my Fairy Tail crossover is on chapter 5 I do believe. My untitled one is on chapter 7. Lust is still going, though I haven't worked on it in a couple days. I'm still trying to figure out where to take that one. That's about all the update info I have ^^;

Shiro: I wanna play in Fairy Tail!

Ichi: You already did, you screwed everything up! DX

Shiro: They don' mind! =)

Natsu: What the hell do you mean 'they don't mind'? I fucking mind! DX

Shiro: ... Who the hell er ya? 0o

Ichi: Shiro, don't play in other worlds until you know the charaters. *sighs in exasperation*

Shiro: Gotcha! *salutes Ichi*


End file.
